Over the Rainbow
by Lily-L-Bell
Summary: A retelling of L. Frank Baum's The Wizard of Oz, with a bit of Hetalia. Tino has come to the land of Oz where he meets a loud Danish Scarecrow, an stifled Norwegian Tin Woodsman, and a socially awkward Swedish lion. Will he ever get home to Helsinki?
1. The Storm

**Author note:** Welp, this is the first fanfiction I've ever written on a massively serious level. It's Hetalia, yes, but it's largely based on L. Frank Baum's The Wizard of Oz. I just read the actual book recently and found I liked it WAY more than the MGM movie (even if the movie was really good too. Nothing against it!) I'll probably mix things from the movie and the book, or condense or edit them and the characters and mannerisms from the books will be changed as they are being replaced with Hetalia characters. I chose Tino (Finland) to be Dorothy simply… because I could. DON'T JUDGE ME!

Please don't hate me! whines sadly I don't own the characters or The Wizard of Oz, only my crap-tastic writing. I had my sister beta-read it for me. She seemed to like it oodles, so I'm submitting it.

**Summary:** Tino Väinämöinen is used to his quiet, dreary life in the little cabin outside of Helsinki, living with his young Aunt Katyusha and dog Bloody Hanatamago, but when a terrible snow storm blows his house into the odd-ball country of Oz he meets some colorful characters on the yellow brick road. A loud and boisterous Scarecrow with a zeal for life and a drunk-esc swagger, an emotionally stuffy tin woodsman (who often reminds the Scarecrow that he is in fact totally brainless) and a socially awkward lion with a terrifying face. Will Tino ever get back home to Helsinki?

**Chapter 1; The Storm: **

Tino Väinämöinen lived a rather quite life, in a very small, grey, dilapidated cabin outside of the city of Helsinki. Since his parents had passed away when he was young he had come to be living with his young Aunt Katyusha. The general greyness of the long winters seemed to devour the color from the world around him and even his aunt seemed to be composed of shades of grey when she would trudge home, tired from her hours of work at the factory.

He knew factory life was not suitable for her, that she had originally been a farmer's daughter in the Ukraine and had come this far simply to take care of him and he loved her for that. So he never complained about the grey that had swallowed his life. He would smile, and laugh, and come up with funny jokes about Russians to tell her to lighten the moods on some of her greyer, gloomier days. Tino was very good at lightening the mood. He wouldn't let the greyness swallow him up. The young Fin was blessed to have a little, white, poof ball friend with a little black nose and a little pink tongue to chase the grey away. Bloody Hanatamago was a precious little dog whose silly nature and playful antics kept Tino's heart from aging like Aunt Katyusha's.

One day the radio told of a horrible storm that was on its way, Tino peered listlessly out at the snow through the frosty window, his eyes sliding to the side as he noticed his aunt getting her coat on. "I really don't think you should go." He suggested to Katyusha. He knew her car wasn't very good, and he worried she might not make it to the factory, and then be stranded out in the snow in the beat up old thing. She sighed, struggling to get the last button of her coat to enclose over her ample bosoms. "I can't. I don't have any more days where I can call in left. If I don't go, I lose the job, and we can't afford wood for the fire or bread for the table. I'll be okay Nephew." As she tended to call him, "Try to stay indoors yourself. I hear the wind's going to be very bad, make sure you unlock the windows though, so if the wind gets very bad the force will blow them open, instead of blowing out the glass." She warned. They couldn't afford to replace the windows. Tino nodded half heartedly, barely listening after the point where she affirmed she was still going.

He waved goodbye to her from out the window, and flopped down on his small, hard bed with Bloody Hanatamago on his belly, thinking only for a second that he should unlock the windows, but before he could move a muscle to get up and do it, his eyelids had closed and he fell asleep. A few hours past like this, and the storm outside only got worse and worse. The frozen wind howled, rattled, banged against and savagely attacked the little house. Tino was finally roused from his sleep by a violent shaking. "OHYAAA!" He shrieked, in a very not-so-masculine way as he and Hanatamago tumbled from the grey sheets onto the floor, the little dog yapping in all directions. "I-Is the house coming down?" He gasped as there was another violent shake and it felt as if the house was pitched all to one side. The Fin managed to grab a hold of his little dog with one hand, and the corner of his bed with the other. From side to side the little house was pitched, the two small inhabitants in general panic, and frantically scrambling to hold onto anything stable as tables and chairs slid from side to side and plates and glasses from the cabinets fell and landed, shattering like porcelain grenades, one shattering on the back of Tino's head, knocking him down on his side and leaving him incredibly dizzy. Finally the sliding and pitching became less violent, stable enough where Tino could scramble on wobbly legs, still clutching his canine compatriot to his trembling heart, to look out a frost painted window. Rubbing his hand on it frantically he peered through the space his hand had made. The house was flying!

Once more a shriek of "OHYAAA!" escaped his lips. The wind blew, in such a way, that the little cabin had been ripped from its foundation and thrust into the arms of the wind, pushed higher and higher by the pressure. His face turned pale, it seemed they were going higher and higher, and Tino couldn't even see the ground anymore! "Stay close Hanatamago!" he gulped, clutching the dog as he remembered what his aunt had asked him to do before she left. Had he not been in utter shock he might not have gone to do what he was. He didn't want the windows to blow out in this wind storm. Progressively, he moved to all of the four windows in the little cabin, one by one, and unlocked them. No sooner had he unlocked the final one did they all start to violently rattle. Unsure of what this could be Tino gingerly stepped back and sat down on his bed, with his very scared dog, and stared at them with wide eyes. All at once the windows burst open and a wild, fierce wind ripped through the cabin, but this didn't fill Tino with as much dread as the fact that he suddenly had the sensation that the house must be falling! The force of the fall was lifting him up off the bed. He shrieked; the mental imagine of him and Hanatamago being dashed to pieces when they made contact with the ground filling his mind.

He didn't get to finish his mental goodbyes to the world when the cabin came to a very sudden halt and he was thrust rather forcefully into the fabric of his bed. Shaken. But still very much alive.


	2. What's a Helsinki?

**Author's Note:** Wah, yes. I'm putting up two chapters at once here. The sister who beta read this said that leaving it off where I did wasn't a good plan, that this chapter would be a better place to stop for a while.

**Summary:** Tino Väinämöinen is used to his quiet, dreary life in the little cabin outside of Helsinki, living with his young Aunt Katyusha and dog Bloody Hanatamago, but when a terrible snow storm blows his house into the odd-ball country of Oz he meets some colorful characters on the yellow brick road. A loud and boisterous Scarecrow with a zeal for life and a drunk-esc swagger, an emotionally stuffy tin woodsman (who often reminds the Scarecrow that he is in fact totally brainless) and a socially awkward lion with a terrifying face. Will Tino ever get back home to Helsinki?

**Chapter 2: What's a Helsinki?**:

Tino laid there in utter shock for a matter of only a few more moments, before he finally collected himself. He noticed that the wind hadn't been whistling through the cabin for a number of minutes, and he came to realize that the sound he was now hearing was in fact bird calls. … But it was winter! What birds would be singing like that in winter! Tino thrust himself from his bed, Hanatamago pursuing on his heels as he clawed at the lock on the door and practically ripped it off its hinges to get it open.

He gasped. His little house was planted right in the middle of a rolling meadow, but not a snowy wintery meadow, but one that was abloom with all the colors, sights, and smells of spring! "Oh… Bloody Hanatamago… This isn't Helsinki…Where in heaven's name are we?" Tino moaned, looking down at his little dog as he darted out into the flowers, yapping and chasing butterflies. Tino took a step out into the grass to collect his little companion when he noticed three figures approaching him. Two were very small, and Tino assumed they must be children. They were dressed in little blue frocks, blue knickers, and boots, the tops of which were also blue. While these two figures seemed to be making a mad dash to get to them, the taller figure seemed to be taking his time, walking, as to not outpace the smaller people and seemed to be much older than the other two, possibly the same age as Tino (though, sadly, still taller than him.) This person wore a blue and white robe, and, dangling from around his neck was a glistening golden cross. The smaller two stopped a few feet away from him, as though weary of coming any closer, but the taller figure walked right up to Tino and clasped him into a delicate hug. "Ve~!" chimed the affectionate individual. "_Benvenuti_ to the land of the Munchkins, you must be a very great Warlock if you were able to kill the Wicked Warlock of the East and save the Munchkins! He was scaring them an awful lot!"

Tino stared at him with mouth agap. "K-Kill? Oh! Oh NO! You have the wrong man! I-I've not killed anybody! I can't even kill a chicken for dinner!" What could this man even mean! Tino was the tiniest, most pathetically harmless person in the world, he was sure. The brunette just laughed. "Well, even if you didn't mean to, your house still smooshed him good! Look!" Tino's eyes followed the finger to what looked like an arm hanging out of the side of the house, a Black-Iron cross a few inches way from it. "OHYAAAAAAA!" Tino cried out in alarm. "I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL HIM! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! OH WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!" Tino wailed, clutching at his hair and panicing.

The other man gently soothed Tino by patting his back. "There there, there's nothing to worry about. We're not mad at you. He used to be a nice person, but he became really evil in the past few years, I think this is... what do you call it? Karma? Ve~ Do something really bad like terrorize the Munchkins and a house will fall from the sky and smoosh you... yep. Definitely karma. But hey! Now the Munchkins are free! I bet they're really super grateful to you ve~!"

"M-Munchkins?" Stuttered Tino.

"We're the Munchkins! And we're totally super duper grateful dude!" Cheered one of the blue-clad children. They looked nearly identical, aside from their hair. The one who cheered had short hair with a cowlick, the other, had long hair with a curl. "We brought you some food, as a thank you for saving us. We're really grateful." Muttered the one with the curl.

"O-Oh, uh, thanks... are you a Munchkin?" Tino asked the taller figure, after having accepted the woven basket of goodies.

The taller person burst out with a whimsical laugh. "Ve~! No, but I'm their friend. Only Alfred and Matty there are Munchkins, I'm Feliciano, and I'm the good Warlock of the North. That's where you are right now. I'm not nearly as powerful as my _fratello_, the Warlock of the South, so when Gilbert, the Warlock of the East came here and started chasing around the Munchkins I couldn't do very much to stop him! I mean he was just being so mean! He even attacked his own brother in the West! Poor Ludwig." Whimpered the brunette Warlock. "But that doesn't matter because now everything is going to be alright!" Cheered the finally introduced Feliciano of the North.

This was an awful lot for Tino to have to digest. "Wow. I didn't know Warlocks were real, I mean, Aunt Katyusha told me when I was little that there were no such things, and I've never seen any wandering around Helsinki! And-"

"What's a Helsinki?" Interrupted the short haired Munchkin.

"What's a Katusha?" Interrupted the long haired Munchkin.

"Well, Helsinki is the city where I'm from and Katyusha is my aunt. She's my only family. Oh god she's going to be so upset when she gets back and the house and me and Hanatamago are gone! She's going to think something really bad has happened to us!" He moaned. "I gotta get home!"

Three pairs of eyes blinked at him. It was Feliciano that broke the silence. "I've never heard of Helsinki. It must be a city in another part of the world if it doesn't have witches and warlocks. Ve~, that's not so good."

"Why?" Questioned Tino and the two Munchkins in unison.

"Ve~, well, because if you go farther north, you come across a desert that can't be crossed. And if you go all the way south, you come across another desert... same with the west and the east. Oz is cut off from the rest of the world... maybe that's why there are no warlocks there?" He offered apologetically but at the sight of Tino adopting a hopeless face the Warlock of the North immediately tried to right it. "B-But! If you really need to get home you should go see the Wizard of Oz, he lives in a palace in the Emerald City, that's right in the middle of our country! He's the greatest Wizard ever! More powerful than us Warlocks even I bet! I'm sure if anyone can find you a way home it'd be him!"

"How... How do I get to the Emerald City?" Tino asked shakenly.

Feliciano smiled. "Ve~, all you have to do is follow the yellow brick road! That's super easy to find because there is only one road in the Munchkin city! If there was more they would get so confused, 'cause they're just a little bit dumb ve~!" chuckled Feliciano. Tino was about to open his mouth to say something when a strange hissing sound made him jump and it brought his attention back to the corpse of the Warlock of the East. The arm had fizzled away and the body vanished, leaving behind nothing but the black-iron cross. "Ve~, he was so nasty he dried out in the sun that quickly I'll bet! Here, you should have this now." Feliciano scooped the black-iron cross up with a chuckled and put the pendant around Tino's neck. "The Warlock's crosses are special and magical ve~! But, since he's dead Gilbert's cross won't have much power left anymore, Ludwig probably has his _fratello_'s power now. It's magic probably won't protect you so good, and even though it's super nice here it get's kind of dangerous on the way to the Emerald City." Seeing Tino, once again, tense up at the idea of the hardships he was going to have to face on his journey home Feliciano smiled. "_Non__ti preoccupare_. I can't go with you, sorry, but I can give you my charm. It'll protect you, so no one will be able to hurt you." And with that Feliciano took Tino's face in his hands and planted a sweet kiss on each of his cheeks, leaving behind a rosy, healthy tint to them. Later, Tino would find, no matter how gloomy or dark those rosey kisses would stay on his cheeks, a permanent symbol that no one was to injure him.

After the three said their pleasant goodbyes, (And Feliciano had disappeared into thin air, stumbling over an untied shoe lace.) Tino wandered back into the house with Hanatamago. "I guess we're going for a long walk Boy." Tino chuckled nervously to his pet as he wandered around the cabin, finding a few small loaves of bread and adding them to the basket he'd been given by the Munchkins. If this journey was to be long, he was going to need to bring provisions for himself and Hanatamago. As well, he decided to change his clothes, the ones he was wearing were nice, but they wouldn't be suitable for the amount of outdoor living he was going to have to be doing until he reached the Emerald City. He hopped into a more durable pair of pants, a white button up shirt, and a blue and white sweater. ("In case the nights here are cold." He said.) And replaced his shoes with his tougher, durable, ski boots. Though he hadn't been skiing in years, he hadn't grown much either, so the boots still fit perfectly and would probably suffer less for the wear they were about to recieve. These preparations complete he scooped up the basket, locked the door to the cabin on the way out (force of habit really), and with Hanatamago at his side made his way for the yellow brick road.

_Benvenuti__: Welcome_ in Italian

_Fratello__: Brother_ in Italian

_Non____ti preoccupare__: Don't Worry_ in Italian


	3. Tino Saves the Scarecrow

**Author note:**I COULDN'T WAIT A WHOLE WEEK TO UPDATE THIS!

I've heard from my sister that the author's note is abbreviated as A/N and isn't written out. WELL I SAY TO YOU NAY NAY! I will write it the way I want!

I've gotten two people now who have added Over the Rainbow to their alert watch (OH MY GOD! Thank you **Asiram** and **Kyo-kun AND Hatsuharu are hot** you make me weep with happy!) and I've gotta a review. (OH EM GEE CAN YOU IMAGINE THE HAPPY THAT I AM? HOLY CRAP!) So, anyway, thank you so much for your review **Monkan**, thank you so much for the compliment, I doubt I deserve it though. Weep weep weep weep!

**Summary:** Tino Väinämöinen is used to his quiet, dreary life in the little cabin outside of Helsinki, living with his young Aunt Katyusha and dog Bloody Hanatamago, but when a terrible snow storm blows his house into the odd-ball country of Oz he meets some colorful characters on the yellow brick road. A loud and boisterous Scarecrow with a zeal for life and a drunk-esc swagger, an emotionally stuffy tin woodsman (who often reminds the Scarecrow that he is in fact totally brainless) and a socially awkward lion with a terrifying face. Will Tino ever get back home to Helsinki?

**Chapter 3: Tino Saves the Scarecrow**:

Tino marched along the yellow brick road, marveling at how well kept it was. "For being the north of the country, they mustn't get a lot of snow, these roads look pristine." He chattered to Hanatamago, thinking about how the roads into Helsinki normally looked like hell after the winter months and had to be repaired. It seemed to Tino that the Munchkins must be farmers, as what the yellow brick road seemed to be cutting through was mostly farms. Occasionally he would spy a farm house, tiny people, (these being adult Munchkins, he figured, as they were bigger than Alfred and Matty that he had met before. However, they seemed to be only as tall as Tino.) Something else he took notice of was that all the houses were painted blue, and many of the Munchkins he spied were wearing shades of blue. "Blue must be big here." He commented to his, currently quiet, companion while thumbing at the blue stripes in his own sweater.

After several hours of walking Tino directed his sore feet to a blue fence separating a corn field from the yellow brick road, on top of which he perched himself. The boy and his dog supped on a few pieces of bread. Tino hadn't bothered to pack any butter, it would have spoiled in the basket, so they ate it plain. There was very little of interest about the corn field to keep the attention of Tino's eyes while he ate, but they did fall upon a queer scarecrow in the field a few feet behind him. He turned himself on the fence to face the funny looking fellow. He was dressed in a coat that, at one time, had been blue, but had faded into such a dark grey it almost looked black. A large leering grin was painted on its face and two blue eyes peered out of its head. What was even queerer about it was that the straw, for his hair, was stuck up in all directions in wild disarray and a small, black and red cap balanced on the side of his head. "If I was a crow, I'd be terrified, he looks like a madman." Tino commented lazily, but the nibble of bread he had just bitten off fell out of his mouth when he thought he spied the Scarecrow blinking at him. He rubbed his eyes furiously and blinked several times himself at the curious creature, but it just blinked at him again! This time the expression on its face had changed and one of its eyebrows sat up higher on its head, staring back at him quizzically. Tino leapt down from the fence and approached the scarecrow with mouth agape.

"Well _Hej_ to you too." Chided the scarecrow just as Tino had come to the base of the stick he was stuck on.

"Y-You just spoke… didn't you?" Tino asked, wide eyed. In Helsinki scarecrows CERTAINLY didn't speak.

"You bet your fluffy hair I did. How're you doin'?" It questioned, its leering grin becoming a little friendlier.

"Good… I guess. As good as I can be considering all the circumstances… h-how are you?" Tino replied, after all, if someone asked you how you were you kind of were expected to ask the same back, right? Even if that person was a man made of hay and old clothes?

"Not so good." Scoffed the scarecrow. "It kindda sucks being stuck up here all day and night just scaring away crows. I mean, it just gets really old fast, and I can't get the hell down 'cause I got this pole stuck up my back. If you could shimmy me down, I'd be real grateful." The scarecrow's smile returning to that Cheshire grin. Tino pondered this for a moment and, shrugging, pushed up on the scarecrow's boots. This forced the silly creature off the pole… and left him falling in a crumbled heap on the other side of it. "Perkele! Sorry about that!" cursed Tino, dashing around the other side and helping the straw-man to his wobbly feet.

"Oh, no big deal." Crowed the scarecrow, puffing out his stuffing filled chest with pride, "I feel like a new man!" He proceeded to stretch and yawn and move about on his legs. With a bit of a chuckle Tino thought; 'He swaggers like he's drunk.' He was brought out of this thought by Scarecrow inquiring as to who he was and where he was going. "Oh, my name's Tino. This is Bloody Hanatamago-" the scarecrow made a disturbed face at such a horrible name, "And we're going to the Emerald City to see the Wizard of Oz. He's going to send us back to Helsinki."

"Where's the Emerald City? And who is the Wizard of Oz? And what's a Helsinki?"

"God, well, okay I don't blame you for not knowing where Helsinki is, but you really don't know who the Wizard is? I thought everyone knew him here." Chortle Tino at the utter confusion painted on the scarecrow's face. He'd certainly been sure, with the commotion Feliciano had made about him, that there couldn't be a single person in Oz that did just love the Wizard to death.

"No. 'Course I don't know that stuff; I don't know anything. I'm stuffed with straw, I ain't got no brains at all." The scarecrow waved off Tino's comment with his sad explanation.

"Oh, wow. I'm sorry." Tino said, uncomfortably. He had no idea how something without a brain could move around, and Scarecrow seemed to think and have thoughts, but Tino was no brain surgeon, and Oz seemed like such a queer place, so who was he to judge? "Do you think Oz could give me some brains? The crows aren't afraid of me anymore, and I heard them saying that if I just had me some brains I would be as good as any real man, and better than some!" The scarecrow pointed a gloved thumb (or was the glove his hand?) at himself. "And what's the use in stickin' around here when the crows ain't even afraid of me? You won't mind if I tag along?" Inquired the brash scarecrow.

"I guess not." Stated Tino, he wasn't good at saying no. Sure, the scarecrow seemed like a bit of a loud mouth, (is that what happens when you learn to talk from crows?) but he seemed nice and had already infected the previously weary Tino with new found vigor to continue the journey. "I mean, the more the merrier right? But, ugh, the Warlock of the North told me that it's going to going to be pretty dangerous. Are you sure it could be safe for someone with no brain to travel through dangerous country?"

Scarecrow cackled, "Me? I'm not afraid at all! Look I'm just a bundle of stuffing! You could stomp on my toes or stab at me with a needle 'til you were exhausted and it wouldn't hurt me a bit. I don't feel pain at all, so I'm not afraid of anything… well… anything besides a lit match." The Finn's new companion chortled as he dashed on his drunkards legs behind Tino as they continued on with the journey. "Hey, let me carry that basket Tino. It looks heavy, and I don't get tired out like you flesh and blood people do." Crowed the straw-stuffed man as he snatched it away and bore it easily, Tino was relieved, as it had been heavy.

The journey continued on without a moment of silence passing between the two. Scarecrow, for someone who claimed to be a fool and claimed to have only been 'born' two days prior, never seemed to bore of asking questions of Tino and making comments on them. As well, he never seemed to run out of energy. (Despite, because he had no brains, he tended to walk headlong into pot holes in the road, instead of walking around them like Tino and Hanatamago and the Finn would have to help him back up on his drunkard's-legs again.) After several hours Tino and Hanatamago needed to rest and eat. Tino had broken off a piece of bread and offered it to Scarecrow, who waved it off. "My mouth is painted on. I ain't ever hungry. By the way, tell me about the Helsinki." The Scarecrow seemed to love being told about things and so Tino described Helsinki to him, and the tiny grey house he shared with his Aunt Katyusha, and how he missed it and desperately wanted to go home.

The straw-man raised an eyebrow. "Helsinki sounds like a dump, why would you wanna go back? It's a lot nicer here." Tino scoffed as he peered up at him. "That's just because you have no brain. 'Be it ever so humble, there is no place like home.' Us flesh and blood people are drawn to wherever our home is, even if we go some place nicer." The Scarecrow shrugged. "I guess it must be because I have no brains. If I did maybe I'd want to live someplace like that, but then, I would want to stay here, because it's my home." Tino wanted to pull him out of his dour mood. "What about you?" Inquired the Finn.

"'Fraid the life of a Scarecrow isn't that interesting, and I've only been alive for two days. But I remember the farmers who made me said I was a handsome scarecrow and I was happy to be fulfilling my duties. But then they left me alone in the field, and the second day of being out there the crows stopped being afraid of me and started eating up the corn. I felt totally worthless. The crows told me I could be a man and live a worthwhile life if I had some brains. They're the only thing to measure your worth by the crows said. I got pretty lucky 'cuz if I hadn't met you I would have been stuck up on that pole. It would have been torture to have been stuck up there knowing I was worthless. Now I just hope the Wizard will give me some brains, and then my life will be worthwhile. I was even pondering having a person's name, 'cause there's so many scarecrows in the world, it'd not be easy to tell us apart y'know? I'm thinking Mathias is my name, it must be! 'Cause if I thought of it, and I'm a fool, so it's gotta be the obvious name." For a rare moment, Scarecrow's smile wasn't leering or mocking, but it was small and thoughtful. This touched Tino. "I'm sure he will, Mathias. The Warlock of the North seemed to think highly of him. I'm sure if he can get me back to Helsinki, he can get some brains in your head." And with that, he stood, and helped his wobbly-legged friend up to his feet. The sooner they got to the Emerald City, the sooner Tino would see his aunt and Mathias the Scarecrow would have his brains.

##############################################

_Hej__: Hello_ in Danish

'Fraid this chapter isn't as fun as the last two, but, hey, Denmark's in the story now. Prepare for his over energetic, loud, obnoxious banter. He's not being too much of a pest to Tino, but wait until Norway and Sweden are there, he'll rev up his desire to pester for attention… ESPECIALLY Norway's attention!


	4. The Tin Woodsman

Author's Note: Mein gott I've gotten too much positive attention for this! Don't you guys realize I don't deserve it?

Thank you to the people who added this to their alerts list. I will do my best to push myself to make this something worth the time you lose reading it.

Thank you **fujikawaii10346** for your compliements and reviews on each chapter. It really touched my heart!

Oh my god, **pocketfulofmumbles**, stop being so nice to me! You've inspired me so much with your work, and I really feel that having met you and the things you have had to say will keep me working hard to push it farther and make the characters more real. I'm not there yet, even though I've finished 6 chapters. (5 and 6 still need to be read by my sister for her critique before I can put them up) I STILL need to push it farther. And I will, if not for myself, than at least for the readers like you who really believe that I can accomplish it if I work hard enough.

I confess, again, this is the first fanfiction I've ever done and so I am very nervous about EVERY aspect of it. The positive feedback as been wonderfully motivating, but the constructive feedback I've received has been just awesome. Thank you so much. And to all my readers, if you see flaws, or problems, or typos (ESPECIALLY in Mathias's name as my spell check will sometimes AUTO-CHANGE it to Mathius on me and I tend to have to go back and fix the places where it did it! I don't always catch them all I'm afraid.) please feel free to let me know.

If there is something about a character you feel is wrong, let me know, and I'll take a look at it and see how I can better develop them. I'm really nervous about characterization and so if you feel I'm doing it wrong, let me know, and give me a chance to try again. ANYWAY! On with the show.

**Chapter 4: The Tin Woodsman**:

The road had become more hazardous the farther away from the Munchkin city they traveled. Now the farms had become a deep, dark forest, the branches making it a rougher go. Tino had never walked so far in one sitting in all of his life and he was so utterly exhausted that, leaning on Mathias's wobbly frame for some support (which frequently sent both of them tumbling over when Mathias would walk into a pothole), he couldn't tell if it was night or if the thick canopy of trees were blocking out the sun. Mathias, being tireless, kept chattering (LOUDLY) about every little thing he observed to keep Tino awake and moving. He was still so full of vigor he wasn't ready to stop and hoped that they could go as far as possible before Tino just couldn't take a step further, which sadly came sooner than he was ready for. "God, Mathias I'm exhausted. Even Hanatamago's worn out. I don't think I could take another step." Tino whined loudly, dropping his head, almost childishly, onto the scarecrow's shoulder.

"Oh, it's too bad you can't take another step, 'cause I think I see a cabin up on that hill." Mused the brainless scarecrow, whose expression of humor instantly changed to one of surprise as Tino found some little extra spurt of juice; the tiny Finn launched himself, puppy in arms, up the hill at a break neck pace. A cabin! No sleeping on the ground tonight! No being exposed to the possible dangers of the forest with only a stuffed nincompoop and a tiny dog to keep an eye out! Maybe even a bed he could lay in and rest his feet!

As if a sign from God, the door to the cabin was unlocked and Tino let himself in, calling out into the dark, unlit building. Getting no response he wandered in, just as Mathias's swagger brought him to Tino's side. "Wow, this place is a dump." Commented the scarecrow as Tino found a little oil lamp and, using some matches he had packed in the basket, illuminated the room. Mathias was right. It was minimally furnished, which didn't bother Tino as he was used to that kind of life with his aunt, but it was the three inches of dust on EVERYTHING that left him agreeing with the brash scarecrow. "Be that as it may Mathias, it's still a place to sleep. And it doesn't look like anyone's been living here for a really long time, maybe even years. It's dusty, there's no food, and no firewood. No one's going to mind if we sleep here tonight." Really, the only thing in the cabin was a vacant hearth, a lumpy hay filled cot with a ragged old blanket, and a rather out of place oil can sitting on the mantle.

The scarecrow shrugged. "You sleep then. I don't sleep. I'll just sit here in the corner 'til mornin'." He crowed, throwing himself into said corner, looking like a head sticking out of a pile of dirty laundry. Normally Tino would have been polite and offered the scarecrow the bed as at least a comfortable place to sit, but he was just too exhausted for formalities and proper manners. 'Sorry aunt Katyusha, but I'm just too tired to care about how Mathias spends his night.' Thought the petite Finn as he deposited the basket on the floor, scooped up his dog, and came crashing down on the lumpy cot.

He had fallen asleep so quickly that in the morning he didn't remember even making contact with the bed, and part of him wanted to stay in it longer. However, he did have to wake up eventually so he gingerly pushed himself up, and with a great big yawn, stretched out his back until he heard a satisfying pop. "_God__morgen_. You slept alright?" chimed the cackling voice from the pile of clothes in the corner. Tino was a little surprised to hear the voice, and with a quick look around the events of the day before all swarming back to him. Oh if only it had been a wildly interesting dream, but here he was, sitting in the dusty cabin (which was, quite frankly, giving him a stuffy nose), and in the corner was the blue eyed scarecrow leering at him with that goofy grin. "I guess so." the Finn smoothed his hair down with his hands. He'd not dreamed, and he supposed, all things considered, sleeping through the whole night could be counted as having a good night's sleep. "When do we get going again?" Inquired Mathius as he got up on his wobbly feet from his crumpled pile in the corner.

Did the scarecrow ever tire of moving on? "Soon, I guess, but can me and Hanatamago have something to eat first? We just woke up." Whined Tino and immediately Mathias looked apologetic. "Sorry, I forgot you need to eat. It's because I have no brains." Tino vaguely wondered if Mathias was going to be using his brainlessness as an excuse. He pushed the thought away, Mathias was nice on the inside, even if incredibly hyperactive, and it wasn't the scarecrow's fault that Tino was having a rough morning. (Especially with the promise of no coffee what so ever.)

He did find, however, that the simple act of eating did wake him up a little. ('Maybe I was cranky because my blood sugar was low.' Pondered Tino.) And he was grateful for the Munchkin's gift of some sweet cookies in the bottom of the basket they had given him. He broke one in half and shared it with Hanatamago as they sat on the step outside the cabin and watched Mathias wander around the woods inspecting things nearby. He was such a curious creature. Barely had he finished cleaning up the food and wandering over to the scarecrow did something shining in the distance catch his eye.

A beam of sunlight had managed to penetrate the canopy and was shining down directly on what looked like a man made of metal, frozen in an awkward position with his axe raised above his head, as though he had been in the middle of his swing. "What the devil?" Tino asked, as he and Mathias made their way for the figure. "Wow, he's certainly a pretty statue isn't he?" Commented the leering scarecrow, but to both their surprise the statue moaned loudly, and though the rest of his body remained frozen, his eyes looked to them pleadingly. "OHYAAA!" shrieked the tiny blonde, leaping away from the Tin Woodsman. "He's alive too! Wh-why is he moaning and not talking?" he questioned. The gleaming creature's moan seemed to become furious sounding, and it looked as though he made a futile attempt at moving his jaw, but it was rusted shut. Mathias took notice of this and, for once, something seemed to click. "He's all rusted up! I bet that oil can in the cabin would do it!" And before Tino could even comment Mathias had swaggered off, leaving him alone with the Tinman and his penetratingly empty gaze. Tino could only stare at him, unable to think of anything to say, knowing the seemingly frustrated creature would be unable to reply until the scarecrow returned, which, luckily, was sooner than Tino had expected.

"Here, you oil his jaw." Commanded the stuffed man, and Tino did just that and watched as the leather gloved fingers of the scarecrow gripped onto the woodsman's head and jaw and slowly moved the joint for him, getting the oil down into the crevices until finally the woodsman spoke!

"_Nok__! __Nok__!_ Oh please get my neck next, it's so horribly stiff." And Tino and Mathias did just that and watched as the woodsman moved his head.

"Oh, my arms, please, I've not put this axe down in over a year!" And the two continued on, with Tino oiling and Mathias rotating every joint in the poor woodsman's body. Finally the work was done and the Tinman tossed his axe against the tree and threw himself into the grass. "_Takk__veldig__mye_. I had come to think I was going to be stuck rusted into that spot until the _Ragnarök_."

"How did you get like that?" Tino asked. Really he wondered how he'd gotten rusted to the spot, but also, how it came to be that he was a tin woodsman. He couldn't say, now that the woodsman was talking and moving, that he should have been surprised at his being animate, as Tino'd already made friends with a talking, wobbling, leering scarecrow.

The woodsman stared up at them with empty eyes. "It rained while I was chopping wood one day. I rusted to the spot." He said flatly. Granted, it DID explain it, but it was a rather dead pan way to. "I've not seen anyone come past this place in the year that I've been frozen here, what brings you through?" he inquired. Tino opened his mouth to answer, but Mathias interrupted him, regaling the woodsman with Tino's need to return home and his own desire for a brain. When he had finished the woodsman scoffed. "You really do sound brainless. No wonder you need it so badly." He deadpanned. "Do you think if I went along with you the Wizard could give me a heart?"

The friends raised eyebrows. "A heart?" they inquired in unison. "What ever does a Tinman need a heart for?" teased Mathias playfully.

The woodsman stood back up and shouldered his axe. "I'll tell you what for, idiot. If you couldn't tell, I wasn't always a metal man-" he paused for dramatic effect as the other two gazed up at him. No, they really hadn't given any thought to the idea that he hadn't always been this shiny… and Mathias had an excuse Tino didn't have… he had no brain. "My name was Siguard, and I was the son of a woodcutter. When my father died I became a woodcutter and sold the wood to support my aging mother. When she died it was just my younger brother Erikir and I. Because we were poor Erikir became an indentured servant to an old man in the woods, as I couldn't afford to take care of him. I worked hard, and with time I wasn't so poor anymore, and I told that masked idiot that I would work to buy my brother's bond and set him free of his contract, as the horrible old cuss would find any reason to add additional years to my brother's service to him. For fear that he would lose his servant the man asked the Warlock of the East to prevent me from meeting the demand. The Warlock enchanted my axe and so one day, while I was chopping, the axe slipped and severed my leg clear off." At this Tino visibly paled. That sounded… incredibly violent and incredibly painful, and yet Siguard had spoken of it like it was a bee sting. WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH THIS COUNTRY!

But that was not the end of Siguard's story. He continued. "I couldn't be much of a woodcutter with only one leg, so a kindly tinsmith crafted me a new one. This must have angered the Warlock, because it seemed like my axe would frequently slip from my hands, and sever off body part after body part. The tinsmith always fixed me. Eventually, all that was left of my original body was my torso. The Warlock got his way when one final blow cleaved my body in half, slicing through my heart. The kindly tinsmith fabricated me a new torso so that I didn't die… but I had found that I no longer had a heart and so I didn't care anymore about the plight of my brother. If my axe slipped I would not be harmed and I no longer required food or sleep. The only danger was that my joints would rust. Normally I was so careful about them, but chances have it that the one day I forgot to oil them was the day I was caught in a sudden rain storm and was rusted in that spot for an entire year. It gave me some time to think. I think that losing my heart and losing my love for my brother is the worst thing to have ever happened to me. When I heard Erikir call me 'big brother' I was the happiest man in the world, I know I don't care about him anymore, but I also know I ought to care. And for that, I first need a heart and once I have it, I'm going to get my brother back."

Mathias and Tino were greatly moved by the stoic, though fairy-tale sounding, narrative of the woodsman. "Come with us!" Demanded the scarecrow, launching up to his feet and clasping the Tinman on the shoulders. "If the Wizard can get Tino to Helsinki, and put a brain in my head, why can't he give you a heart! Come on! Let's go!" And with that he grabbed Siguard by his metallic wrist and started dragging him back to the yellow brick road. Tino smiled as Siguard loudly announced that Mathias was an idiot for pulling on his wrist when the two went tumbling down the hill together. The Finn simply packed the oiling can (just in case) into his basket and pursued them.

################################################

_God__morgen__: good morning _in Danish

_Nok__! __Nok__!:__ Enough! Enough! _in Norwegian

_Takk__veldig__mye__: Thank you very much _in Norwegian

_Ragnarök__: _The End of Days in the ancient Scandinavian tradition.

If you can't tell, Erikir is Iceland and the man that he was a servant to was Turkey. Little play on history there, but couldn't find where to put Sadiq's name in, so I just alluded to him by having Norway comment on his mask.


	5. The Socially Awkward Lion

**Author's Note: **(Written one week ago:) Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I apologize. Really I have no other excuse other than that I had petered off and was doing things other than writing.

This chapter was rough, and I'm not happy with it at all. In later chapters, particularly a little in 6 and in 7 that I've been working on, I hope to correct the mistakes with this one. So, this chapter is awful. I hate it. But I've gone through it over and over and over and I'm just tired of rewriting it. So, I'm so sorry that this chapter sucks so hard. ;w; I'll try to do better with subsequent additions.

I'm still doubting my abilities to make good characters and I just don't seem to be improving as fast as I would like. _*Goes and mopes in a corner*_

Also, Berwald's speech. I didn't want to drop his truncation, but I was also afraid of it being hard to read, and knowing to what level I should truncate it. SO I made an executive decision. I truncated it heavily. It's a challenge for those who feel confident in the abilities to decipher it, but for those who aren't there's a perfect English translation in _italics_ at the end of the paragraph.

(Written at time of update:) Oh my lord, I've been trying to update for a week. Error messages and everything! Thanks to Erandir for helping me fix the problem and get around the error! FINALLY I can update with this BOMB.

**Chapter 5: The Socially Awkward Lion**:

Tino had mostly fallen silent for today's journey, taking up, instead, to listening to the bickering (about whether hearts or brains were the superior organ to bring happiness or make life worthwhile) of the woodsman and the scarecrow behind him. It seemed Mathias had declared the woodsman (against his will) as his very best friend, and so the bickering was always playful on his side. He would tease and prod and goat Siguard into fighting back with him, and laugh when the increasingly shorter-tempered creature would swing out with his arm in an attempt to clobber the scarecrow, for Mathias felt no pain and was undaunted by the blow. Tino was rather relieved when the argument came to a simple end.

"If I had a brain I'd THINK you were a prickly, uptight, girly, jerk!" cackled the scarecrow victoriously.

"And even if I had a heart I wouldn't CARE what you had to think of me, idiot!" chided the woodsman, punctuating his remark by offering the scarecrow another bop on the head when Mathias had thrown an arm over the metallic shoulder.

'Surely this situation is kind of like a Fairy Tale.' thought Tino. 'And normally in Fairy Tales all people in the traveling party get along and work well together and through team work… and through the power of love or chubby fairy godmothers… the ending is happy. But how the hell, if this is my Fairy Tale, did I get stuck with these two bickering idiots! I mean, they definitely aren't Fairy Tale material! And Feliciano was a far cry from a chubby Fairy Godmother.' bemoaned Tino, groaning inwardly. 'My day just couldn't get any worse!'

Now everyone knows that, once you think that, your day is bound to get worse by ten-fold, because now the road was incredibly hard to navigate. (Mathias getting by mostly by clinging to the woodsman who seemed to have enough brains of his own to walk around the crags and the unlevel parts where tree roots had ripped through the road.) Several times did Siguard have to come to the front and use his axe to clear a path in which to walk through, but worst of all were the sounds. Until now Tino had heard nothing but bird calls, and had gotten used to them as the background music to his little adventure, but now the birds had fallen into a hush and their songs had been replaced with the rumbles, growls, and howls of wild ('Probably dangerous-' Tino added with a gulp) beasts living in this part of the woods. Hanatamago had silenced his yapping and walked, rather worriedly, beside his master with his ears up high on his head listening for any possible danger.

Mathias and Siguard resumed their bickering; something about Siguard considering Mathias's constant clinging on him to be sexual harassment and Mathias thinking that Siguard was mean for it… Tino didn't care to listen to every word of it, he was very preoccupied with the volume of the growls surrounding them.

"You're so mean Siguard, you really are heartless! When you get a heart you'll love when I cling to- YOU!" The final word having been shouted as from the foliage came a mighty roar and attached to that roar was an equally mighty looking man. With one swing of his arm he had thrown the unsuspecting scarecrow down. This had caught Siguard, too, by surprise as he hadn't even had time to raise his axe above his head before the beastly man thrust out in his direction as well, making solid contact to the tinman's chest, sending the woodsman rolling down on the road to form a clattering heap beside the scarecrow.

Tino had been frozen in place by this scene, and was shaken from it only when Hanatamago (who now had a face to put to his enemy) rushed forward at the man with intention to sink his rubbery little puppy teeth into him. The attacker seemed undaunted by the puppy and turned around to roar at the little dog with such intensity that the ball of white fluff was blown over yapping. Tino didn't realize he'd ended up right before the giant until his fist had made contact with the jerk's nose. "Don't you touch my dog!" he spat, watching the person fall down on his rump, probably more from the surprise of being hit than the actual force of the punch. The attacker held a hand over his face, just an eye peeking out, and stared in surprise as Tino continued his rant. "What the hell is wrong with you! PERKELE! You don't have someone bigger to pick on so you gotta attack a scarecrow, a tin man and a little DOG! PERKELE! What the hell did we ever do to you! Why don't you go pick on someone your own size you big coward!" The Finn punctuated his rant with a very not-masculine stamp of his foot. His face was beat red and the adrenaline had his heart beat pounding in his ears. Oh yeah. He'd had a bad day and this guy had made him say 'perkele' twice now in the same breath!

The attacker glared back at him, his sea blue eyes sliding away to break eye-contact. "_Eminluff_." mumbled the giant through his massive palm. "What was that!" demanded Tino with another stamp of his foot. That certainly didn't sound like 'I'm sorry I'll never do it again, forgive me oh super macho Tino'! The creature's glare made eye contact with him again, and he removed his hand from his face. Tino felt some of the blood run out of his face and down into his shoes, he had been so brave a moment ago, but now he got a good look at the giant's face… his harsh, mean, terrifying face. It was made even scarier when Tino took in the body of their attacker. He was all muscle, and dressed in furs in such a way that had Tino feeling he was in a staring contest with some wicked troll from a Viking saga! Momentarily Tino's mind cataloged through all the childhood stories he'd heard about trolls and wondered if perhaps this was one.

"Y'r r'ght. 'M a c'ward." Admitted the attacker. "Is 'm shame." He cast those blue eyes down at his fur trimmed boots. _("You're right. I'm a coward." "It's my shame.")_

By now Siguard had gotten himself up and had righted Mathias, patting his stuffing back into place. The woodsman huffed. "Imagine that, a lion, the king of all beasts, being a self-admitted coward."

… L-Lion!

"HOW IS HE A LION!" shrieked Tino, dashing over to Siguard and hiding behind him as to get away from the penetrating gaze of the 'lion.' "The tail and the ears and the mane. He's a lion." Stated the woodsman flatly, as though it should be incredibly obvious. "BUT HE LOOKS LIKE A MAN!" Whined Tino. (A very very very scary man with a scary face and he looks like a Viking we're going to get raided and pillaged or brutally killed and I'll never see aunt Katyusha again and we're just generally doomed to having the last moments of our lives end brutally and painfully.) Tino forgot, immediately, that he had just bravely defeated this lion moments ago. "Oh there must lots of animals that look like people here in Oz. Some of the crows did." explained Mathias, leering suggestively at Siguard who was now trying to reshape the straw in his hips and buttocks. "You got a name Lion? And how'd you get to be such a scaredy cat anyway?"

"Berwald." Stated the king of the forest flatly as he stood up to his full towering height. Oh yes, now that Tino was scared out of his mind Berwald the lion looked about three times as tall as he had when he was knocking around Siguard and Mathias. "I alw'ys b'n this w'y." _("I always been this way.")_

"What does a lion have to be afraid of?" Inquired Siguard, swatting away a gloved hand that had gotten too comfortable on his shoulder.

"Nuthin'." Was the initial tight lipped reply. "I j's d'n l'ke ta fight. So th' oth'r an'mals d'n turn 'ganst me I scare 'way h'mans w'th m' face 'nd roar. B't I d'n hurt th'm. I let'em run 'way. Oth'r an'mals scared of m' 'nyway." Tino was pretty sure he'd only caught half of that. Siguard, however, seemed to perfectly understand and scoffed. "King of Beasts, afraid of conflict. That does certainly make you a cowardly lion." The tinman dead panned. So what if he was timid of fighting! He was still scary as all hell! _("I just don't like to fight. So the other animals don't turn against me I scare away humans with my face and roar. But I never hurt them. I let them run away. Other animals scared of me anyway.")_

Tino was prepared to forgive him for trying to scare them away, and give him a polite goodbye (as his aunt would have wanted) but then Mathias had to go and open that big painted on mouth of his! "Hey, big guy! You should come with us to the Emerald City. I'm going to get a brain and doe-eyes over there is going to get a heart, I bet the Wizard could give you some courage to be your own man!" Boasted the scarecrow. 'Really freakin' bold for someone who, yesterday, didn't know who the Wizard was! Dammit Mathias, what the hell are you thinking! … Oh that's right, you don't have a brain, YOU IDIOT!' fretted Tino internally, becoming even more distraught when the lion's eyes slide behind his spectacles to look directly into Tino's face. Scary scary scary he's so damn scary! Berwald and Tino just exchanged a moment or two of incredibly awkward tension before the lion piped up. "Ja. 'Ll come w'th yeh." _("Yeah, I'll come with you.")_

Mathias was of course thrilled with this idea. Tino… far less. (Siguard didn't seem to care one way or another, but he had no heart to care with.) Now they couldn't get rid of him! Well… they could. They could go: "HEY GET LOST!" but not only would it be rude but he would probably kill them all for offending him in such a way. 'Oh God, I'm starting to hate my life.' Moaned Tino internally.

############################################################

_Eminluff_: "_I'm in love."_ Is what he's trying to say. It's in English, it's just garbled by his accent and the fact that his palm is still covering his face when he said it.


	6. Goodnight, Goodnight

**Author's Note****: **I got so much positive feedback on the last chapter. Thank you everyone for the faving and the reviews. This chapter is rather short, a little longer than the last, but not nearly as long as chapter four.

I finished writing chapter 8, I think, but it still needs to be read over by the mighty **KichiMiangra** before I could even consider updating it.

**Pocketfulofmumbles:** YOU! Lady! Yes this is just a shout out. Your reviews are amazing and thoughtful, and having you hold me in high regard, with how much I admire your work, honors me far too much to explain my fair lady. I bow my feathered hat to you.

Reupload: Yeah, I've heard that Berwald's truncation is a hard read and the translations break up the flow. SOOO. Because I love you, I reupload with an edited version and subsequent chapters will use the new speech. :3 I hope this one's a little easier Hons, and thank you for the constructive crit, I really want your crit so I know if I'm on the right track, and if I'm not, let me know and, like I'm doin' here, I'll fix it. :3

I'm going to add a lot more vowels, though, I'm still going to drop some of them, because it's just doesn't feel like Berwald if it's not a bit of a challenge. XD Sorry.

**Chapter 6: Goodnight, Goodnight****:**

The rest of that day Tino was very anxious. He felt Berwald must be mad at him for punching him in the face, because he could feel the sharp blue eyes boring into the back of his head. He desperately wished Berwald would walk ahead of him, but no matter how Tino slowed down, or how many times they stopped to rest, Tino always found that Berwald would end up behind him, staring into the back of his brain and generally giving the Finn the heebijeebies. The other two had adapted to Berwald's presence as though he had been there from the very beginning and didn't seem to be nearly as intimidated by his presence. Mathias, it seemed, assumed the role of trying to annoy the giant, as he had taken to annoying Siguard. Tino started to feel that the scarecrow confused being annoying with showing camaraderie. But Berwald didn't fall into Mathias's goading traps like Siguard could and it seemed that the straw-man soon grew bored of him and returned to bothering Siguard.

Unlike the night before, there were no signs of any homes, not even a shack or a shed. (The tin woodsman attested that he wouldn't be surprised if his little cabin had been the last cabin on that side of the woods.) So, sadly, Tino accepted the fact that tonight they would just have to sleep under the stars. Siguard, though, brought the blessing of a warm fire and plenty of fire wood to keep it burning through the night. There was also the conundrum that Tino and Hanatamago had consumed all of their bread already, having been eating it for breakfast, lunch and dinner for two days. What was left in the basket was simply more of those munchkin cookies. As much as they were good, they weren't going to last long. There certainly wouldn't be enough for breakfast tomorrow and he figured he may have to skip some meals, wishing he'd been a little more conservative with the bread. "Somthin' wr'ng?" inquired the lion, looming over Tino who was staring into the basket.

That deep voice left a slithering shudder rippling through Tino. "N-No, n-not really." Stuttered the Finn, daring for only a second to look the awkward lion in the eye before fingering the weave of the basket, pretending it seemed interesting. Berwald didn't seem to abate, and reached over and pulled on the basket in Tino's lap and dragged it in his direction enough to glare down inside it. Tino wriggled uncomfortably. Was Berwald mad that Tino hadn't offered him any of the cookies? Then again, he always looked mad to Tino. "No food." The lion's voice stated. Tino certainly understood that. "I-I'm sorry Berwald. If you're hungry you can have the last of the cookies, I'm sorry I ate the last of the bread for dinner a little bit ago. I-" Berwald silenced him with a grunt.

"If ya' want, I'll go and kill a deer fer ya' and ya' can h've a nice breakf'st." offered the giant beast of a man. Tino, listening hard, was able to understand what Berwald had to say this time. "O-Oh no! No, really, it's okay! There's some nut and berry bushes over there, I'll have those tomorrow for breakfast a-and I'll pack some of those for me. Please, I wouldn't know what to do with a deer if you brought it back. I'm… I'm squeamish." The Finn confessed. Sure, his Aunt Katyusha knew, she knew how to kill, dress, clean, and cook just about any kind of animal. Something he had always attributed to her having grown up on a farm. She'd tried to show him how one or two times, but he'd been just far too squeamish to pop off the chicken's head himself.

Berwald stared at him for a moment, "'Kay." The lion surrendered, stood, and wandered off into the foliage to find his own supper and giving Tino a chance to breathe easy without that dominating aura oppressing him.

He kept telling himself that Berwald was harmless, and that he had to be a good person despite his presence, but it was so hard for Tino to completely relax around him. "I just can't wait to get to the Emerald City. My aunt must be really worried now that it's been two days." bemoaned the Finn, staring into the dancing flames. "Oh, it's going to be about another day, maybe two, before we arrive." stated the woodsman, sharpening his axe on a stone. Tino watched the careful ministrations for a moment before asking, "Have you ever been there?" but he received a shake of the head as an answer. "No, but my father had gone a few times when I was young. He said it always took him two or three days just to get there." Tino sighed. Possibly two more days of this? It was going to suck. He absentmindedly pet Hanatamago as Mathias's voice rang out from the brambles.

"Siiiiiiiguard." He whined. "You don't need the fire. Come sit with me."

"Why would I want to do that?" deadpanned the woodsman.

"Because I'm lonely out here."

"Then you come over here and join the two of us. It'll be a little party." (Tino was sure he detected sarcasm in Siguard's voice.)

"But if so much as a spark from that fire touches me I'll go up in smoke. I can't get any closer." continued the loud whining. "_Venliiiiiiiiiigst_!"

The tinman sighed, looking up at the dark heavens as though to say 'Why me?' before standing up and shouldering his axe with an apologetic glance towards Tino. "I don't think he can handle loneliness well. We won't be far off, and Berwald should probably be back soon. If you need anything just holler." Deadpanned the woodsman before stomping off into the brush throwing curses as how idiotic the scarecrow was.

'Berwald should probably be back soon.' Is what had Tino worried, now he was going to have to sit alone with him while Siguard was off nurturing the scarecrow's feelings of inadequacy? Oh brother. The little Finn pondered on this momentarily before scooping up his dog to his chest and flopping on his side. "Let's go to sleep Bloody Hanatamago." He cooed, clinging to the little dog closer, who eventually gave up his wriggling. If Tino got lucky he would be sound asleep before Berwald's return and he wouldn't have to speak (not that Berwald chatted much) with the scary Viking-lion. It wasn't hard to will his eyelids shut, and after the kind of day he had it wasn't difficult in the least to actually drift away into dream land.

His dreams had started out pleasant. He was dreaming about walking along the yellow brick road, but it was a pleasant walk again, and it seemed in the distance he could see the little grey cabin, it was at the end of the road… but the colors seemed so much more vivid. It seemed like it was once again the blue it had been when he was a small child, before his parents had died.

Out of the door strolled his Aunt Katyusha with a watering can in her hand. Tino had never known her to look so pretty. There was color in her cheeks and her clothes were nice ones of bright colors. Behind the house on the right were rows of corn stalks, stretching high into the sky. He then spied Mathias wander out of the field and accept the pitcher from Katyusha and proceed to go about tending the crop, shooing away belligerent crows just by looking at them. The other side was a field of sunflowers smiling back at Tino, beside these Siguard lay in an almost relaxed stance. His frame wasn't tense, and his axe was many feet away from him, forgotten, stabbed into a tree stump as he seemed to have a moment just for himself to relax in this happy place. The tin man… no… he wasn't made of tin was he? He looked like a normal person! So did Mathias! The Finn didn't have time to ponder this before his aunt turned around, looking right at him, and with the biggest smile he'd ever seen on her face started to wave him over, beckoning him to come join them. Mathias noticed him next, and waved with vigor to get Tino's attention, motioning towards the crops and yelling something… But Tino was too far away to hear! Siguard then joined them, waving him over, now shouldering a large armful of sunflowers instead of his axe. Tino watched Mathias snatch one away from the smaller man. The not-so-tin man gave chase, it ending with Mathias thrusting the face of the sunflower into the face of Siguard who, stunned, left himself open for Mathias to plant a smooch on the smaller's forehead.

Tino's heart ached to be part of this familial scene. He started to run down the yellow brick road, waving to his aunt! Calling out to her! Reaching for these people! "Wait for me! Wait! I'll be right there! Mathias, be nice to Siguard!" He called out, laughing, as he pumped the muscles in his legs to reach them. But for every step he took on the road the scene he desperately wanted to reach became a step further away. Still Katyusha waved and called for him, and still he was too far away to hear her voice. "AUNT KATYUSHA!" He called, running faster, but the scene only retreated away from him faster. His muscles burned, his lungs begged him to slow down, but he wanted to reach them!

The thing that stopped him wasn't his lungs or his muscles, but the sound of rumbling in the bushes beside the road, instantly he paused in fear, watching the bushes, glancing back to his aunt, glancing back to the bushes. On the third glance it happened. A massive, golden colored cat leapt through the air like it was flying and landed upon Tino. Its weight was incredible as it pinned him to the ground; the heat of its breath consuming his face. He looked into those solid blue eyes and he felt trapped. Mathias, Siguard and Aunt Katyusha were all too far away to help him; he was this beast's dinner.

"LET ME GO!" he screamed, bucking up against something heavy lying across his chest.

He wasn't in the dream anymore. The Finn was playing on the forest floor, the light of dawn just starting to run her fingers through the sky. He was finally coherent enough to process his condition. With a shriek he flew from his spot, "OHYAAAAAAAAAA!" There was the lion, his eyes drooped close (though fluttering open now that Tino had shrieked like the very scared little girl he felt like). Their faces had been no more than an inch apart, and Berwald's hot breath had invaded his dream, along with the crushing weight of the lion's arm that had slung itself across him.

The lion blinked his eyes open and stared at him. "Wha's wrong?" He questioned, sitting up and releasing a big yawn.

"Y-y-y-y-you were on top of me." Stuttered the Finn, inching away from the lion.

Berwald blinked again and grunted his understanding. "Th' fire went out. I didn't know how t' make more. And ya' was cold and shakin' so I warm'd ya' up." He stated it as though it were the most natural thing to think about in the world, though, his pale cheeks flushed slightly, at the idea that Tino had taken some form of offence because of his actions. And, if Tino could calm down enough to think about it, he would realize that of course someone who had lived in the wilds and had never sought conveniences like fire before wouldn't know how to construct a fire. Why should a lion know how to make a fire once it's gone out? But why hadn't Siguard checked on the fire? He didn't sleep. Where were he and Mathias? The Finn was somewhat worried that he didn't hear their persistent bickering anywhere nearby.

As if detecting Tino's particular worry Berwald answered. "They're lookin' fer somethin' fer yer breakf'st. Mathias insist'd. Said ya'd be mad if I brought back an animal." Berwald's accent was getting easier and easier to understand. "M-Mad's kind of a strong word, but, uhg... well..." There was the awkward silence as Berwald's eyes bored into him. Why did he have to stare at him like that? It was like he was transfixed on something on the Finn's head, and he looked so intense about it. "H-How long have they been gone?" the smaller man inquired, hoping they'd be back soon. Tino felt there must be an angel looking out for him because just as the lion's lips parted to answer they could hear the sounds of bickering approaching.

"I think you're full of excuses. It's sexual harassment." called Siguard's stoic voice.

"I'm not, I'm not, it's easier for me to walk on this road if I can lean on you a little. Besides, I'm sure once you have a heart you'll like it, and you'll ASK me to hug you and hold your hand." Tino almost detected a hopeful sound in Mathias's voice.

"I don't know where you got ideas like that. Brainless idiot. Now come, and if you let go of my hand, and fall, then it will be your own fault. We should rouse Tino and Berwald, as we should probably get moving. Perhaps we can make it to Oz by late evening." Surprisingly to Tino, Siguard didn't sound as frustrated by Mathias's comment and perhaps had detected the tone in the scarecrow's voice, as by what they were saying it seemed Siguard was permitting Mathias to hold his hand. Tino pondered on the idea that maybe while he was sleeping Mathias and Siguard had straightened some things out and maybe today was going to be better and more agreeable than the last.

##############################################

_Venligst__: "Please"_ in Danish.

This chapter isn't really GREAT either. But it's also kindda short. I apologize. *commits death by fire*

If you see spelling errors or something, I'm sorry. But I'm still finding it's a pain right in the butt crack to change it once it's been submitted. Normally I read through it the next day and just groan. ALSO. I noticed sometimes when I couple a question mark with an exclamation point that the question mark, for some reason, disappears somewhere in translation. I don't know if it disappears when I copy it from my Over the Rainbow to a file strictly for the chapter itself, or if it happens when I upload to, I don't know, and it's too much a pain in the assen-holen to fix afterwards. Just know, I actually write it better than it appears in the final version for some stupid reason.


	7. The Terrible Kalidahs

**Author's Note****: **YAIY! Hello everyone. Thanks again for all the sweet reviews and favorites.

This is probably my longest chapter yet so you should probably go take a tinkle break here real quick before you get into it.

As always, if you see mistakes, let me know and I'll do my best to fix them. If you think the characters are incredibly out of character, let me know and I'll ponder on how better to write them. We get a little introspection into Berwald here. :3

**Chapter 7: The Terrible Kalidahs**

Siguard and Mathias had returned with Tino's basket full of berries and some fruits. He thanked them fervently, and let them know they hadn't had to go out of their way to do something so nice for him. Mathias, of course, grinned and waved him off. "Nonsense, it was really boring waiting for you two to wake up. We were happy to go and do something useful with ourselves." Beamed the scarecrow pleasantly as he ruffled Tino's bed head. Siguard sat himself down beside Tino. "I went ahead a little on the road and cleared a bit of a path before Mathias had caught me and invited me to go hunting for food with him. It should be an easy walk for a while." Tino nodded a 'thank you' to Siguard as well, though he couldn't verbalize it, as he was too preoccupied with eating and keeping the fruit juice from dribbling down his chin.

Berwald had quietly retreated to the other end of their make shift camp site to watch this scene. His massive cardiac organ was pounding against his ribs. He felt afraid. He was afraid to interject or disrupt the scene by being a part of it. 'I really don't belong here.' He mused quietly to himself. Tino, Mathias, and Siguard seemed to so readily accept each other and get along, but Berwald felt that he was not as readily made a member of this troupe; as well he wasn't totally sure how ready he was to allow himself to be. He always felt awkward when forced to be around other people, and so it had come to pass that he began to scare people away with his face, and other animals too. He could feel in his bones that Tino was afraid of him, and though he had never felt bad before about his terrifying demeanor, he did now feel just a little bit jealous of the scarecrow and woodsman and how easy it was for them to approach Tino. But the mighty lion was also afraid of Tino himself. Berwald could snap the Finn like a twig; could kill him in a matter of seconds. Tino, however, had a greater power than glistening teeth and hardened claws; Tino could defeat the lion with a simple phrase. "Go away. We don't want you. You don't belong." Berwald feared Tino's power of castigation.

When the scarecrow had cheerfully welcomed him into the group he had almost immediately jumped at the chance to join, but had looked to Tino, and he had seen in those amethyst depths nothing short of fear and shock. Tino didn't want him to come probably based on his behavior the moments prior. The lion had felt great shame at what he had done, and so, despite Tino's wishes, he had agreed to trail behind them in hopes of, in addition to getting some courage, showing the Finn that he wasn't the monster reflected in those purple eyes. 'Everything's gone incredibly wrong with that plan.' Berwald admitted to himself. He'd settled into pace by walking behind everyone, fearful of potential criticizing stares, and had spent the entire day staring at the back of Tino's head, his brain desperately trying to find something to do or say to ease the smaller man's tension… but he couldn't think of anything profound and even when he thought of a few halfway decent things he could of have said, he'd become too self-conscious to even open his mouth. He'd thought he'd found a winner when he offered to bring back a deer for the hungry boy, he thought it would be a nice gesture, but that of course had been shot down. And when he had returned from his own supper to find Tino shivering in a pile of dried leaves (as the Tinman had left to clear the road a little) he had, in fact, secretly struggled with the flint and the wood, trying to bring the fire back to life but finding himself inept had settled for the tried and true way of the animal kingdom; group-sleep. He knew many animals that slept together in their dens in warm fuzzy piles. He knew animals that could sleep an entire winter away in that manner and never fear even the idea of cold. So it had, to Berwald, seemed like another gesture of kindness with which he could prove to the Finn that he wasn't a monster. Alas, he'd also been disappointed when dawn brought Tino into screaming consciousness and the look in his eyes when directed on Berwald had not softened… not even after it had been explained.

The lion's thoughts returned to the scene in front of him; Tino laughing at something Mathias had said, Siguard finding it childish, and Berwald… sitting alone… away from it all. He was an observer too afraid to participate. 'It's hopeless.' The king of beasts moaned internally. 'At least until the Wizard grants me courage. Then, I won't fear anything. Not criticism, not blades or arrows, and not even the Kalidahs.' He affirmed to himself. He was dead set now.

It was just as Berwald had made this pact with himself that Tino had looked over. The lion's scowl was more intense than usual and it made the poor Finn shudder. "B-Berwald?" He questioned, calling the king of beasts out of his deep thought. His harsh face snapped up to meet Tino's, causing the shorter man to flinch slightly. "W-we're all ready to head out. A-are you?" At this Berwald grunted in the affirmative and as they all started for the road he took his position in the back, watching over everyone, and fanaticizing about the future when he would have the courage to seem like a decent man and not a monstrous beast… perhaps Tino would allow him to be his friend.

Thanks to Siguard's nightly movements the traversing was much easier for the first two hours of their walk. After what Tino had dreamed last night and the stress of the day before, he was considering today to be an improvement in comparison. And he confessed that perhaps there were some benefits to having Berwald around… the growls, grunts, and howls of the woodland beasts seemed respectfully distant, as though even the mighty bear and wolf feared Berwald just as much as Tino did. Mathias cheerfully chattered with Siguard, who had taken the lead in order to clear away the path as they came out of the area he had worked the night before.

Sadly, no more than an hour after they had reached that point they came across a deep ditch. Peering down into it Mathias whistled. "We'll never be able to climb down, the sides are way too steep, and look at all those sharp rocks at the bottom. If I had a brain, I'd think this would be as far as we can go." Tino moaned to hear this. "Maybe we can walk around it?" He offered as he looked from side to side, but nowhere near them did he see the ends of the ditch. It was just as he was starting to feel hopeless that the deep voice behind him rumbled. "I can jump it." Berwald stated, staring at Mathias. The scarecrow stared at him for a moment, and in another rare moment something seemed to click inside his head. The scarecrow gave a whooping cheer. "I have an idea!" He was very excited about this. "Lion-"

"Name's Berwald." grunted the beast. He didn't like being called simply: "Lion".

"Berwald, okay. I just thought that if you can jump it you can carry us across one at a time! Come on big guy, here, take me across first." offered Mathias as he waved Berwald over. He was so excited that he felt he needed to elaborate on this brilliant idea. "Y'see 'cause if he takes you, Siguard, and drops you, you'll be dashed to pieces on the rocks below, or at the very least dented up real bad, and if he dropped you Tino you'd be really really really dead. But if he drops me? No big. I won't be hurt or even damaged." Tino had to admit, that was a pretty good idea and it came out of _**Mathias!**_ "I will take back _**one**_ of the times I called you an idiot." smiled Siguard softly. It seemed he agreed with the plan. Berwald didn't say anything, and instead simply crouched down enough for Mathias to jump up on him piggy-back style. Tino had to admit, it looked really goofy. "**Onward Noble Beast!**" cheered the scarecrow as Berwald took several generous steps back, and came at the ditch with a running start and, at the very last second, sprung into the air landing quite safely on the other side.

Tino and Siguard clapped from their side of the ditch as Berwald performed a second, solo, leap over the chasm and collected the tin man in very much the same fashion as he had the scarecrow. Once the tinman was deposited safely with Mathias the 'noble beast' leaped over and towered before Tino. "M-My turn huh?" he questioned. Berwald simply nodded and crouched down, even further than he had with the first two, as Tino was so tiny.

Groaning slightly the Finn reached his arms around Berwald's neck and gave a little hop, using the momentum to swing one of his legs over so that he was sitting on Berwald's back. "Hold on tight t' me." Instructed the lion as he scooped up Hanatamago and stood to full height. Tino didn't have to be told twice, as the little Finn clung to the broad shoulders. It was so high up being on Berwald's back.

And then he was off, dashing back a few feet before whipping around and charging the gorge. 'Jump now. Jump now. Jump now.' chanted Tino in his mind. He was afraid if Berwald didn't jump soon they'd run right off the edge, but Berwald was steadfast and didn't jump until the very last second, propelling himself and Tino into the air.

For a moment Tino could have forgotten he was on Berwald's back, and simply allowed himself a moment of awe and amazement. It felt like he was flying! The force of the leap left him clinging to Berwald only with his arms, his legs flying out behind the lion like a human banner. And all too soon the sensation ended. Berwald's feet made contact with the ground safely on the other side of the ditch. The lion barely waited for Tino to hop off before dropping himself to sit on the ground. "I need a minute." He panted. Tino felt a pang of pity for the creature. He'd just performed five great big leaps over a dangerous chasm of death, burdened with the extra weight of the others in the group. 'He didn't have to do it.' Tino reprimanded himself. 'He could have just said; _oh well, I don't need courage that bad, I'm going home._ He could have just left us here to fend for ourselves. I've been kind of being a jerk to him.' The little Finn felt pretty bad about his behavior towards Berwald since meeting him, but he simply couldn't think of anything other than a simple 'thank you' to say. Berwald accepted the simple show of gratitude with a nod. Being thanked by Tino spoke volumes to him; it was a start.

Once the mighty giant had caught his breath they resumed their walk. Tino was far more worried about their environment now. Not only were there no bird calls, but there were no animal sounds what so ever. At one time he would have been grateful for this, but now it left some nagging, uncomfortable feeling in his bones. "A-Are the animals out here afraid of you too?" He sputtered to Berwald, noticing the incredibly pensive expression on the lion's face. "_Nej_. This is th' land of th' Kalidahs. They're twice as large as me and could kill me as easy as I could kill yer lil' dog." Berwald was obviously worried about the idea of meeting such a creature, and this _**very**_ much worried Tino. Granted, Berwald was a coward when it came down to a fight, but based on the description, Berwald had a reason to be afraid of these things. When was that nicer place near the palace going to come into effect like Feliciano had promised hm? It just seemed the farther he went the worse and worse things got! This really wasn't fair at all!

They all seemed to travel through the land of the Kalidahs as quietly as possible. Even Mathias's chatter had died completely down. They were all quite focused on listening and hoping they could get through this territory as swiftly and easily as possible. However, one knows that when you are looking to get through something swiftly and easily it has to be just the opposite? Well, this happened to our heroes as it just so happened that there was another ditch in the road, this one even bigger than the last. All eyes turned to Berwald, who just shook his head. He knew for certain he could never jump that far. With a sigh Tino flopped down into the grass. "This sucks." He moaned. "If we can't get across this one then we'll never get to the Wizard… and you'll have to go without brains and hearts and courage… and I'll probably have to go live with the Munchkins." He moped, cuddling his dog. God he felt like he could cry. Why did everything just have to get harder and harder? When was the easier part of traveling going to come?

Mathias stared sadly down at Tino for a few moments, before turning and walking along the edge of the ditch, hoping to see maybe a spot where they could climb down without getting dashed to piece on the rocks below. The scarecrow found nothing of this sort and was prepared to turn around and rejoin his companions when he spied something of interest… a tree… growing right near the edge of the ditch… it was a very tall tree… and… and…

For the second time in one day Mathias had a brilliant idea and went swaggering back to his friends as quickly as his balance impaired legs could carry him. "Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys!" He cheered, dashing up and grabbing onto Siguard before the force of his sudden breaking could pull him to the ground. "I had another idea!" This prospect was intriguing and they all listened as Mathias explained that if Siguard could chop through the tree part way, and Berwald could push on it so that it would go in a particular direction, then they would have a bridge to cross the ditch.

Siguard smiled slightly. "Fine. I'll take back another time I called you an idiot." He shouldered his axe and followed Mathias who was going to point out the tree. Tino and Berwald followed. Tino knew he wasn't going to be much help and so he did the polite thing and just stayed out of Siguard's way while he worked. (Mathias, not having the same level of tact, stayed near as the tinman's personal cheerleader.) Berwald waited silently sitting afew yards away from Tino, waiting for the time where he would be needed.

With one last swing Siguard put down his axe. "Okay Berwald. I've got it through as far as I can without it toppling over. If you can push it, we'll be on our way." Siguard called over. With no response short of a grunt of acknowledgement the lion rose and, as instructed, gave a push on the trunk.

The wood groaned, protested, but yielded to the Viking's will and crashed down making a perfect bridge. Mathias gave a little whoop and dashed over to pat the lion and tinman on the shoulders. "Nothing can stop us guys! Not ditches or lions, or even wicked Warlocks aye Tino?" he cackled. Tino smiled, touching the Iron-Cross around his neck; maybe they were all starting to work together well. He opened his mouth to comment on something but his voice was washed out by an ear splitting screech and the sound of approaching, stomping, feet.

From the distant foliage burst two great monsters, with the bodies of bears, the heads of tigers, and long sharp looking claws. Tino shrank back in fright as the creatures made their way for them. "Kalidahs!" He heard a rumbling of awe from the lion. Berwald had been right! He certainly _**did**_ have a reason to be afraid of these things. "**Run!**" Shouted the scarecrow, leaping up onto the tree-bridge with Hanatamago, and helping Siguard scramble up as well. Tino felt a sudden blow to his chest, he realized that Berwald had snatched him right off his feet and was dashing towards the bridge. Tino couldn't think to be afraid of the lion in this moment and he just clung on staring as the creatures chased after them.

"Come on Big Guy, let's go go go!" Called Mathias anxiously as he and Siguard dashed across the trunk as fast as they could. Berwald clambered up with his cargo, hoping desperately to outrun the monsters closing in on them. Finally, though, he stopped halfway and set Tino down. "Keep goin'." He commanded. Tino didn't need to be told twice, he turned on his heel and charged for Mathias and Siguard who were waiting for him with open arms, taking only one glance back at the lion.

Berwald was taking in a deep breath, glaring intently at the monsters, his chest and sides inflating with the air filling his lungs. Tino was not prepared for the roar that cracked through the air. It was like thunder! The shock of it sent him off his footing. He scrambled up to his feet and dashed the final few yards before springing off the bridge and into Mathias's awaiting arms. Here he felt it safe to turn his head and see the state of Berwald. The Kalidahs seem to have been just as surprised by his roar as Tino had, but their surprise was only momentary as they quickly realized that they were the superior predators and continued their pursuit, approaching the trunk. "They're goin' to climb 'cross." Berwald warned, turning on his heels and dashing towards the rest of them. Unfortunately, the trunk that had allowed the heroes to cross was also stable enough to allow for the Kalidahs to cross. The lion landed roughly on the other side and gave Mathias a shove. "Take Tino 'nd go!" He ordered.

"And what the hell do you plan to do! Stay here and get your ass killed!" shouted back the scarecrow as he hoisted up Tino, who was having a hard time wiggling away from Mathias.

"**Guys! Ideas!**" Demanded the tin woodsman as the second Kalidah climbed behind the first onto the tree.

Mathias allowed his energy to be refocused long enough to formulate his third idea of the day. "**Siguard! Chop the top of the tree away! Quick!**"

The axe was above Siguard's head at the word 'chop' and he swung like a man possessed. The Kalidahs were almost upon them and Tino hid his face into the stuffed chest of Mathias. If this is where he died he didn't want to see it coming. Quietly he said his prayers, counting the chops going into the trunk and listening as the Kalidahs approached. 'Come on Siguard.' He begged internally.

Finally, his ears were graced with the sound of the wood cracking under the weight of the monsters. Purple orbs tore themselves away from Mathias's coat and watched as Siguard gave one final incredibly accurate swing and the bridge, beasts and all, went tumbling down the gorge to be dashed to pieces on the rocks.

All hearts were still pounding (all but Siguard's anyway) when the Tinman glared down into the chasm and kicked a stick down into it. "We get to live today. It's okay Tino." He said, placing a metallic hand on the very tense shoulder of the little Finn. "I-I-I k-k-k-know!" Tino sobbed suddenly. Relief washing over him in crashing waves, but all he could do was cry into Mathias's absorbent chest, his fingers digging into the fabric. "W-we're go-gonna b-be okay." The little Finn continued to sob and shake. Mathias just cradled the tiny newcomer into his arms and rubbed his back. "Yeah Tino. We're gonna be okay. Alright? We're fine." The Finn couldn't be calmed so easily as it seems looking into the jaws of death had just been the final straw on poor little Tino's psyche.

"We shouldn't stay too long." stated the heartless tinman. As much as Mathias agreed he didn't want to force Tino to stifle it, he needed to get these bad feelings out didn't he? And he had a fourth idea then, though it was far less dramatic and praise worthy than his last three. "Berwald, can you take him? I can't lift him like you can, and he's not going to be able to walk I don't think." Mathias smiled anxiously at the lion. "And, I'm sorry I yelled at you Big Guy." He added as Berwald gently peeled the sobbing Finn off of him and lifted him up into his arms and cradled him like a child. "No probl'm."

All feeling of fear for Berwald was swallowed up, for the moment only, by Tino's utter, crushing feelings of frustration and desperation. He was far too upset about everything to be afraid of him. For a moment, instead of being an object of Tino's terror Berwald was a steady shoulder, two strong arms, and a warmth pressed against his shaking frame. A little tiny part of his subconscious brain was reminded of when he was very small and his father would hold him this way. But his mind was forward thinking enough to remind him that this was not his father, this was Berwald, and he felt embarrassed to be falling to pieces. "I-I'm sorry." He couldn't produce anything more than a whisper between his sobs. The lion's thumb rubbed a circle on his back. "Nothin' to be sorry 'bout." Tino just clung tighter to the fur vest wrapped around Berwald's shoulders. His tears were slowing down, but he'd occasionally be wracked with another sob. "I want to go home so bad." He wept into Berwald's shoulder. "I miss aunt Katyusha, I miss my home. I want to go home. I don't wanna be here anymore." Siguard took a look over his shoulder to take inventory of the two taking up the rear. "With any luck, Tino, you'll be home soon. We've been delayed a little, but hopefully if we don't encounter any more delays today we'll be in the Emerald City tonight, we may have to walk in the dark maybe an hour, but we'll get there."

"Should I get down?" Tino asked, somewhat weakly.

"_Nej._ Yer fine. Sit still." Commanded the Lion, pressing Tino's head back down on his shoulder. "We'll move f'ster if I carry ya'. Yer shak'n up. I can walk f'ster." He reasoned. He really wasn't bothered by the extra weight. Tino felt incredibly light, and perhaps this was the chance to show the distraught little Finn that he wasn't the scary monster he'd met the day before.

####################################################

_Nej__: No_ in Swedish

Sorry to everyone who loves Badass Tino, but, come on this kid's nervous break down was long overdue. He released a little stress punching Berwald in the face in chapter 5. Tino will not stay whiney and weepy, and if anything after this good little break down he'll have released some pent up stress and he'll actually have a slightly improved mood. Badass Tino isn't gone forever, he'll reappear soon enough.


	8. The River Runs Wide

**A/N****: **This is the longest chapter yet. Mein Gott.

I'm so happy to announce that I have another beta reader in addition to my sister! YAY! Fablespinner you is the bad ass. Not only do you give me good writing advice, but really good life advice! (and drinking advice too! THANKS HON! ) Also, once again, Mumbles you rock, and everyone else that has reviewed and favorited and done all those other incredibly nice things for me!

**Chapter 8: The River Runs Wide**

Tino's crying ebbed, slowly, but it did in fact peter out into no more than an occasional hiccup. His heart had been beating so hard. It raged in his chest, slamming against his rib cage, for what felt like an eternity. It pounded out of rhythm with Berwald's massive one as the lion easily carried him while the rag-tag group dashed the rest of the way out of the land of the Kalidahs. It wasn't until the sounds of nature alerted the lion to the lack of Kalidahs did the troupe finally slow down to a stroll. Not necessarily a pleasant one, but it matched the pace.

Despite the fact that Mathias and Siguard were untiring even they seemed to be dragging their feet. It had been a rather terrifying encounter even for one with no brain, no heart and especially one with no courage. The Finn, however, didn't contemplate these matters. Now they were assuredly safe from all Kalidahs. Now his heart could slow down. Now his body gave up, the adrenaline was long spent. He weakly rested his head on the fur trim on the shoulder of the mighty beast that bore him and allowed shock to take over him. Here, for a moment, he allowed Berwald to be things like soft, warm, and safe instead of scary, harsh and overbearing. He didn't have the energy to be afraid of the lion anymore. Berwald wouldn't hurt him, he was far too kind.

Tino hadn't realized he had dozed off (and was also drooling on the ever patient Berwald) but with all he had been through in the span of seventy two hours he would have thought he would never sleep that deep (he didn't even dream!) again. He awoke, somewhat groggily and didn't process much other than that his head was resting on something soft, and fuzzy, and that he was being carried by someone. Very slowly he blinked and rubbed his eyes back to alertness.

That's right, they nearly died and every stress that Tino had experienced since arriving in Oz had finally come to the surface.

When he'd first arrived in Oz he had been in a state of emotional shock and had accepted everything that he'd been told seemingly well, as he'd not been in a emotional position to completely freak out yet, and when he had met Mathias and Siguard he still hadn't totally grasped the severity of his situation; his travel had been easy and straight forward up until then. Berwald had heralded in a greater awareness of the potential danger, and this morning had presented to Tino that the potential danger could very well be fatal. It had just been a little too much weight on the delicate house of cards that represented the young man's resolve. He wanted to go home. He missed his aunt and his home and his own country. As much as Oz was beautiful it was also dangerous, and as much as Mathias, Siguard, and even terrifying Berwald had been there to chase away the loneliness they were not his Aunt or his family. So, when faced with the potential of his mortality everything had come to a head and he couldn't hold back the need to just cry like the weak helpless child he felt like.

"Berwald… you can put me down now." He said. "I'm fine now. I can walk by myself."

"Y'sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

The Viking eased the Finn back down to his feet just as Mathias and Siguard came up to check on him. "You gonna be alright there Lil' Buddy?" inquired of the scarecrow as he gave Tino a pat on the cheek. "You've been asleep for a little while. Are you feeling better?" chimed in the woodsman.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I acted up like that. I didn't mean to go all to pieces it's just-" Tino was promptly interrupted.

"Yer human." stated the stoic lion. "And yer jus' a boy. Yer 'llow'd to h've moments like that." Even if Berwald saw Tino as 'just a boy' Tino still felt a little ashamed of his behavior, but didn't push the matter any further and actually smiled when, in good mirth, Mathias had ruffled up the Finn's hair.

"Thanks a lot. I'm fine now, so let's hurry and get to that dumb city so we can get our wishes." He smiled. Mathias whooped and resumed his position as swaggering leader (at least until he tripped in a pot hole and required Siguard to pull him back up). Berwald quietly resumed his place taking up the rear and though Tino could still feel those eyes on the back of his head he was going to be polite today and try not to let it bother him. 'Berwald's not a bad guy.' He told himself. 'He just has a hard time communicating. That's all. I don't have any reason to be afraid of him.' Tino was sure of this. (Though, for all intents and purposes, the intense staring did still make him feel incredibly heebee-jeebiddy.)

The second half of this day was definitely an improvement over the first and Tino was looking forward to this improved mood and hopefully reaching the Emerald City by nightfall.

But, as usual, Tino's luck was utterly atrocious because now, lying before them was a wide rushing river, and taunting them from the other side was a glistening, well maintained, pot-hole free stretch of the yellow brick road. _**That**_was the land where the traveling would get easier, Tino could _**feel it**_… and it was on the other side of a river. "You've got to be kidding me." The Finn moaned dejectedly. 'Seriously? When they planned the yellow brick road why on earth didn't they build a bridge or something?' Tino pondered this in tandem with wondering if Oz even had a department of transportation; the road and its facilities all sucked from a 'maintenance' perspective!

"I can swim it." Berwald offered to the perplexed group of individuals, as though proposing to make himself of use as he had with the first ditch.

"That may all be well and good, King of Beasts, but if I get so much as a drop of that water on me I will lock up on the spot. Mathias would absorb the water and become very heavy, and maybe even drag you under. Tino would have a hard time hanging onto you and Hanatamago and could be swept away. No, I don't think we'll be swimming across this one." Siguard rationalized. "Any brilliant ideas oh brainless one?" If Tino hadn't gotten used to the way Siguard talked he wouldn't have caught the slight teasing air in the woodsman's voice.

Mathias sighed. "I _**am**_ brainless though. I don't really know what we can do if we can't swim across." He scratched at his straw hair and ambled around in a circle, obviously trying to have a thought of some kind. While he pondered Tino didn't want to be rude by acting impatient, so he preoccupied himself with tossing a stick to Hanatamago. Unfortunately, one of his throws was quite bad and the stick had gone into the water, Mathias had happened to see this and observed that the stick floated on the top of the water as it was carried away downstream. "Wood doesn't sink?" He pondered out loud, picking up another stick, and then another, and tossing them into the river. Twice more he noticed that the sticks did not sink. "Wood doesn't sink!" He cheered. Siguard peered over at the scarecrow with a blank expression. "Of course it doesn't. Wood floats." He was not expecting the scarecrow to grab him by the shoulders and start shaking him. "We can all ride in a big stick across the river! If you can chop down a tree, and chop out a big hallow in it, we can ride in that!"

"Sexual harassment." Siguard stated flatly, and peeled Mathias's gloved hands off his shoulders. "So you want me to build a boat?"

"Is that the word for it? I was thinking maybe this tree here?" Mathias responded, wandering over to what looked like a rather large tree.

"Well, it does look big enough, but it'll take me extra time as I'll have to chop it down and dig it out."

"Dig?"

"Yes. Well, really, I'm still chopping, but chopping out a hole in a tree to make a boat is called digging it out."

"That's stupid."

"Well, when you have a brain you can make up stupid words for particular actions too."

That put an end to the argument, to Tino's relief. "Do you need any help from me?" The young Finn offered, but the woodsman waved him off.

"No. Not really. With only one axe between the two of us there's really nothing for you to do. And besides, being tireless, I can work on this all night… I'm probably going to have to. But, also, you're out of food, so you should probably go find something like berries or fruits to fill your basket up. I don't know when we'll encounter another meal."

Siguard had made a very good point. Tino did feel a little bad not being able to prove useful in the fabrication of the canoe that would carry them all across, but he could at least prove useful in providing for his and Hanatamago's needs as far as food went. Berwald seemed completely capable of feeding himself whatever it was that he liked to eat. Tino had a feeling it was probably cute little animals… so he didn't even want to ask.

The lion had chosen to accompany Tino. (Even though he hadn't asked for his company, and was looking forward to a few moments alone with Hanatamago. But he would be polite and just act grateful for the company.) He quietly skulked behind Tino, a few yards away, but within sight, and allowed the boy the independence of looking for his own food. Tino wondered how it was someone so big and lumbering as Berwald could become so quiet and undetectable once in the forest. His feet barely made a sound in the grass. This was his environment. Tino wondered if this is what the last few moments of a rabbit's life was going to feel like around Berwald's supper time.

Tino had been lucky enough to find an orchard of plum and peach trees, and heartily filled his basket with plenty of both. Berwald had even proved useful in this endeavor as he could reach the fruit that was up higher. (He'd offered to lift Tino up so that the little Finn could do it himself, but Tino was content with having been carried by Berwald once already today and so had respectfully declined.)

When they returned with the bounty some time later Siguard was almost through the tree. "Just in time, Berwald, can you give this trunk a push in that direction?" The woodsman indicated what direction he would like. "This way I can better guarantee where the trunk will land." And as he had with the bridge earlier that day Berwald imposed his will on the weakened section of tree and the great trunk came crashing to earth, directly where the tin man had wanted it. "Thank you." Siguard tipped his head and went back to hacking at the trunk to get out a long enough section for a boat.

Berwald grunted a 'you're welcome' and wandered over to the other side of the road and (almost comically, Tino thought) threw himself down on his side in the grass, gave a great big sigh, and seemed to just relax and give in to the prospect of sunbathing in the last few hours of sunshine they had left. 'I guess even lions are like big house cats.' Pondered the Finn, if Berwald was a lot less intimidating, perhaps it would have been cute… but this was Berwald, and he could make even cute goofing off look like business that was as serious as the grave.

Tino himself wandered over to the same side of the road, and parked himself in the shade of the trees, not quite as in love with the sun as Berwald was, a few yards away from the lion. They were only sharing the same side of the road, not the same immediate area. Besides, he didn't want to possibly annoy the lion by being close enough to interrupt the sunbath. He felt that he'd imposed on the lion's good nature too much already. He would be respectful and give the poor beast some time to himself to enjoy the sun. The sad thing was that Berwald would have only enjoyed the position he was in now more if Tino were to join him, but he was far too afraid of spooking Tino to open his mouth and invite him over. Perhaps it would seem too formal, or intimidating, or even worse! What if Tino only came over because he thought Berwald was commanding him to?

No. The king of beasts didn't want Tino to spend time with him out of intimidation; he wanted it to be free will. And so, he just left the boy to his own devices in the shade. The silence between the two would carry on for the rest of the night, but Berwald would enjoy hearing Tino's lilting voice when Mathias wandered over to chat with him, and when Siguard took a break from his craft only long enough to chop some fire wood and chatted with Tino while making a fire for the boy (at which time the conversation with Mathias had ended as the scarecrow had boogied away from the flames to watch Siguard work the rest of the night.) Berwald, despite remaining silent, had dared to get closer to Tino under the pretense of getting closer to the fire. He really didn't need the fire, he'd lived outdoors or in caves his entire life without need of it, but the need of the warming flame was so common place to Tino that the Finn didn't even question the giant Viking's actions.

In this manner the creatures that required sleep took theirs, Hanatamago cuddled up to his master who was dozing soundly in a pile of dry leaves. Berwald was indeed one among these creatures, but after the events of the morning before he had become neurotically concerned for Tino's fire, despite the fact that Siguard often checked in to make sure all was well. He kept conscious considerably longer than Tino had, and it wasn't until Siguard chided the lion did he abate. "Go to sleep Berwald. You know we won't leave you behind so if you're tired it'll do nothing but delay us further. I can manage the fire; I can see it right from where I'm working. When it gets low I'll tend it, but you need to sleep." Berwald could have easily resisted the command, it's not as though Siguard could force him to sleep if he didn't want to. However, the prospect of delaying getting his courage, Siguard's heart, Mathias's brain and getting Tino home seemed incredibly unfair. Even if he was willing to wait for his courage a little longer, it wasn't fair to impose the delay on the others, and so, Berwald abated and laid down, nowhere near enough to Tino to scare him in the morning, but also in such a way that he could stare at Tino's face, void of nervousness or stress or that forced smile and just see calm, content-Tino until he himself fell asleep.

That morning had been virtually uneventful. Tino had been the first to wake up from a relatively dreamless sleep (and he was glad for it, as he didn't want those Kalidahs paying him any nocturnal visits!) and was pleased to find Berwald was not hovering over him. Berwald looked a little less scary when he was asleep and so Tino was not overly quick to rouse him. He was still nervous of Berwald. Not necessarily afraid that Berwald would hurt him, but nervous now in the sense that he simply couldn't read the lion! Certainly the lion had proved to mean him no harm, and had proved to be more than willing to be a team player in their efforts to get to the Emerald City ("He's done more for us than I have." Tino mentally stabbed at himself). But there was still something about the Viking that made the Finn feel incredibly uncomfortable… maybe vulnerable was the better word? Whatever the word for the feeling was, it always crept along Tino's spine whenever he detected those glaring eyes on him. As Berwald tended to prefer taking up the rear the smaller man was unsure as to whether the giant simply stared holes into everyone as he did Tino, (no one else seemed overly uncomfortable, but then again Mathias was brainless and Siguard didn't seem to care about anything.) or was this behavior special for the guy who had socked him in the face?

It was just as Tino was pondering inoffensive ways to maybe ask Berwald to stop boring a hole clear through to his forehead with those sharp blue eyes of his that Mathias came proudly sauntering up. "_God__morgen_ Lil' Buddy." cackled the scarecrow, messing up the Finns already sloppy hair and plucking out a leaf that had clung on for the ride. "You gonna wake up tall, grim, and stern over there or do you want me to?" questioned the stuffed man, pointing a thumb to the snoozing king of beasts.

"Uh… I guess you can if you want. You seem excited about it." Tino replied, tilting his head in confusion as Mathias swaggered over to the sleeping lion, curious of what his intentions for the beast were.

He was stunned when Mathias released what could be classified as a war-whoop and leapt to stand on top of the king of beasts. This was probably an example of Mathias's first _**very bad**_ idea as (what did you expect?) Berwald was immediately awake, alert, and had gripped Mathias around his hay stuffed neck. Had it been anything but a scarecrow Berwald would have probably accidentally choked it to death… and upon being coherent enough to realize what Mathias had done it wasn't as if Berwald wasn't giving it his all to choke the living day lights out of the cackling bastard anyway.

It was Siguard who had to intervene. "As satisfying as that looks, Berwald, he doesn't breathe… but good show though." Berwald simply grunted and released the scarecrow who dramatically clutched at his neck, pretending to have a crushed windpipe (much to Tino's amusement). "The boat's just about done. It's not pretty, but it's functional. It should be ready by the time you two are finished with breakfast and washing your faces." Siguard didn't wait for a reply before shouldering his axe, turning on his heel, and marching back to work.

As promised, it was an ugly little craft, and probably wouldn't be winning any boat races, but it was water tight and sturdy and that was all they needed. Siguard stated that he didn't want to waste the time it would take carving out paddles and that two long poles operated by himself and Mathias would prove more efficient in both time and use, and so they were herded into the little dingy. Tino sat with Hanatamago in the center, and released a little 'whoa' of surprise when Berwald climbed in the back, his weight sending the nose up and out of the water. Mathias and Siguard scrambled to get into the front to return it to balance, and Tino slid forward a bit. Siguard told them that it was very important they stayed balanced or they could capsize.

This seemed effective, as the little dingy was easily propelled through the river by the two staves of the scarecrow and tin man. However, as was typical with everything that seemed to go easily in Tino's stay here in Oz, as soon as they had hit the center of the river they were swept up by an unexpectedly fast current and were being dragged downstream far away from the yellow brick road. Here there were places that the long poles couldn't reach, and so the little ship started to be turned side to side, back and forth, as the scarecrow and tin man made a desperate scramble to steady the boat. "Enough of this, we need to get to that road!" Growled the scarecrow as he thrust his staff into the water, and cheered when he felt it stick into the mud at the bottom. However, his mirth lasted only a fraction of a second as, before he could pull out or let go of the stick, the boat continued its rush downstream right out from under his feet. "WHA-AH-AH!" He shouted, scrambling to keep hold of the stick that had pulled him out of the boat as his friends were drifting away. "_Farvel_ everyone … _farvel_." He waved one hand goodbye to them, dejectedly.

Siguard's normally icy expression was replaced with one of utter shock. One hand was still thrust outward in Mathias's direction, as he had tried, and failed, to grab onto the silly creature's boot before being swept too far away. "_Farvel_ Mathias." He commented, and went back to trying to steer the pitching dingy. Tino could have sworn the tin man's eyes had looked wet for a moment, but there were no tears to be seen, and so the little Finn told himself that he was probably imagining it.

Siguard's attempts to steer them by himself were faltering. He was having a hard time keeping them facing the right direction. "We have to get out of this current or we'll be drawn downstream to who-knows-where!"

Berwald gingerly tried to stand. "Grab m' tail." He commanded, giving the woodsman just long enough to process and complete his command before Berwald threw himself out of the boat and into the water. "What the hell!" Was all Tino could interject, before he was thrust about because of the sudden change in the boat's center of balance. Berwald was trying to swim them out of the current, and with some struggling he was finally able to drag them, (huffing and panting mind you) to the bank on the other side of the river. He didn't bother waiting for 'thank you's and just threw himself into the grass to rest and catch his breath. "For a coward, that was pretty brave of you Berwald." Praised Siguard, who was helping a slightly motion sick Finn out of the bottom of the canoe. The beast replied between huffs. "I'm not 'fraid o' water." Was all he could muster before flopping back down.

When Tino had gotten his land legs back (and the sun had dried out the water logged lion a little) they returned to walking, having decided that the best course of action would be to follow the river back upstream until they encountered the yellow brick road again. As had been observed from the opposite bank, this side of the river was beautiful. They walked through the edge of a daisy filled meadow and were greeted with the smells of butter cups and even the occasional lilac bush would welcome them as they passed. Normally, they would have enjoyed this walk considerably, but there was nothing but an air of utter grief around this party. There was no curious, queer, stuffed creature running about questioning the names of all the plants or chatting away about nonsense or tripping on the stones of the bank and falling over comically. Tino was already missing the sound of Mathias's and Siguard's bickering, and Siguard, himself, seemed to miss engaging in the bickering.

The mood was only lifted when they heard a welcoming voice talking to itself from the river. "Well a fine mess you've gotten yourself into this time Mathias. You're worse off than you were in the field! 'Least there you were doin' a scarecrow's _**job**_. But there ain't no field or crows to scare out in the middle of a river! I'm really not looking forward to being doomed to be stuck up on a pole again."

"Of course you're not you big idiot!" Siguard called from the bank, and it surprised Tino to see the normally icy tinman visibly happy to see that the scarecrow hadn't fallen into the river and sunk like some glorified, over burdened sponge. "Oh, _Hej_ guys." The scarecrow waved at them. "I'm going to miss you. Siguard, when you get your heart you'll come back and visit me right? And tell me about all the feelings you have, and I can pretend to think about them."

Siguard visibly huffed at that. Tino this time interjected. "We'll find a way to get you back over to safety! Don't worry." He himself was worrying a little, try as he might he couldn't wrack his brain for a single solution to Mathias's predicament.

Siguard thought on the matter too, looking up at the sky, deep in thought, when a little black speck in the air caught his eye. "**Puffin!**" he shouted suddenly, startling the living day lights out of Tino. "P-Puffin what?" He asked, but his answer was delivered in the form of a black and white bird landing right on Berwald's head. The lion was rather vexed by this, but stood still as the puffin began to speak his peace.

"OYE OYE! If it isn't the snarky little wood cutter! I remember you! You said I wasn't cute! What business do you have calling me out of the skies hm? I'm busy fishing!"

"I need to ask you a favor."

"**A FAVOR**! A favor he says! After he calls me not cute, I says! Why oh why would I want to do _**you**_ any favors? Hm?" chided the bird, releasing a clacky-sounding caw of indignation in the direction of the woodsman, and hopping up and down on Berwald's head. He was bigger than any puffin Tino had seen before, so he wondered if it was rough on Berwald's neck having that creature stomp around on his skull like that.

"Because you owe my brother."

"Yes. Yes. I owe Erikir. _**Not**_ Siguard. Erikir saved me that time, and fed me. Siguard said I wasn't cute."

"You're really hung up on that huh? Well, I am going to free Erikir of his bondage to Sadiq, but first the Wizard needs to give me a heart. So, in helping me, you will be greatly helping Erikir. I'll let you take credit for his liberation." deadpanned the woodsman.

The puffin seemed to pause and think of this, turning his head from side to side. "Alright. Fine. I'll help you." He glared. "What is it you want from me?"

"Can you fly out there and carry the scarecrow back to the bank?"

"You're joking. He looks way too heavy! I can't do it!"

"He's full of straw; he's actually not heavy at all. I can pick him up with one hand. I'm sure you can lift him."

The puffin released one more clack of indignation in the direction of Siguard before flying off to grab Mathias. "Grab onto my feet you big doof!" commanded the bird harshly. Mathias obeyed and clung to the webbed feet, knowing that the puffin couldn't hold onto him. The bird deposited Mathias, unceremoniously at Tino's feet before perching on Berwald's head again. "I have paid my debt. Don't call on me again!" He ordered and took to the air to resume his fishing.

"Well, he was a delightful little fellow." Huffed Mathias but his mood was bettered as Tino bent down and hugged him, and pulled him up to his feet. "Glad to have you back Mathias."

"Me too Lil' Buddy. I was starting to miss you and I hadn't even seen you go without me yet." The unsteady creature hugged back. When he released Tino he also hugged Siguard. "Thanks Siguard, for using up your one Puffin-Wish to save me." 

"Puffin-Wish? You really are brainless." Siguard rolled his eyes, and though he didn't hug Mathias back, he smiled. Mathias didn't hug Berwald but patted his arm, and the lion was more than content with it being left at that.

####################################################

_God morgen__: Good morning___in Danish

_Farvel__: Goodbye_ in Danish and Norwegian.

_Hej__: Hello_ in Danish.

OH WOW! It's like, 4 AM… and I'm totally exhausted. ALSO! SQUEEK! I got fan arts! OMG! This is by the incredibly awesome Mumbles! I know we're not supposed to provide links, but I really wanted to share it with you, so, take out the spaces in it. : D

http :/ deepwoodwayfinder . / art / Present–for-Lily-L-Bell-203081926

Give her love and attention and deviant art faves and llamas and … … gold or something… I don't know, just help me rain blessings down on her!

And this is art I did, I'll put spaces in it to bugger up the link: 

http :/ lily-l-bell . deviantart . com / art / Over-the-Rainbow-202500134


	9. The Deadly Poppies

**A/N: ** Wow I greatly apologize for how long it took to update this. I wanna thank everyone that held on patiently and reviewed, as well as my sister KC who pre-beta read it and then FableSpinner who did the final, critical beta. Thank you so much everyone and I'll try to be better. If I can. I've been developing Tino in my mind for a while now and I think I can better portray him.

**Chapter 9: The Deadly Poppies:**

Spirits were now incredibly high among the little party. Though, yes, they had been dragged away from the yellow brick road, this part of the country was an easy walk! There were no sounds but those of happy birds, the sun was pleasant, and they were embraced by the smell of the luscious flowers that carpeted the meadow through which they walked. There were daisies and buttercups and irises and the occasional scarlet red poppy.

"Wow this is great. It's so nice to be out of the dangerous part of the north." Tino smiled, taking in a big, deep breath and releasing it with a satisfied sigh. "Aren't they beautiful?" He asked, indicating the flowers. If only his aunt could see this, she would absolutely love it. He knew that she loved flowers, but was always too busy with work to have the garden that she dreamed of.

"If I had a brain I would certainly think they were beautiful." stated Mathias.

"If I had a heart I think I would love them. I think I liked flowers when I did have a heart." stated Siguard, as though he couldn't totally remember. 

"I always lik'd flowers. They always seem'd helpl'ss 'nd frail." Tino was a little surprised by the image of big scary Berwald liking tiny little flowers, it seemed kind of silly to him and so Tino couldn't help but chuckle.

"My aunt always loved flowers, she was originally raised on a farm and so she always wanted to grow a little garden, but she's always so busy with working in the factory she never has time. I think she would have been happier if she was growing things than fabricating things." He sighed, somewhat sad that his aunt had sacrificed her happiness to raise him.

"Farming is hard work though." offered Mathias. Tino shook his head.

"No, not for my aunt. She's really, really tall and crazy strong for a woman. I mean, she can lift even more than me. I bet she could do farm work even better than some men. She never says it, but I know she's only ever happy when she's working the earth." He wished he could do something for her, and he had actually asked her about maybe him getting a job at the factory too, but she had exploded into tears and asked that he not throw his life away. She had dropped out of school to move to Helsinki, get a job, and raise him and so she had forbade him from working at the factory with her, adding that her employers didn't like hiring students anyway.

"Well, maybe when you get home you can start a garden for your aunt." offered Siguard. Tino considered it with a smile.

Presently the daisies, buttercups, and irises gave way to more and more of the seductive red poppies, their spicy scent nearly overpowering. Now, it is well known that when there are many of these flowers together in one place that their perfume is so powerful that it can put one to sleep, and if the victim is not moved away from their scent he will sleep on until his death. But Tino didn't know this, and so he couldn't explain it when he started getting incredibly drowsy. He didn't think anything of it until Hanatamago simply ceased following them and toppled over in to red flowers. "Oh, Hanatamago, what's wrong with you?" Worried the Finn as he bent over to pick up his dog, but the action of the bend made his head spin and he toppled over into the field. "Oooooh, I feel so sleepy."

Mathias fretted. "You can't take a nap here! Come on Lil' Buddy get up."

"Can't… I can't… find my legs." Moaned the Finn as he curled into the fetal position and his consciousness was lost to the world.

Siguard growled. "It's the damned poppies! Berwald, quick! Get out of here! Mathias and I aren't affected, we'll carry Tino out, but if you succumb to the odor we can't lift you and we'll have no choice but to leave you behind." Not waiting to be told twice the mighty Viking dashed away as quickly as he could. Mathias and Siguard could be trusted to get Tino out of the deadly flower bed.

Mathias scooped up Hanatamago and placed him on his master's belly and then proceeded to scoop up Tino's legs and Siguard lifted the Finn up by the shoulders. They followed the bend in the river for a time, but were relieved when they saw in the distance rolling green hills instead of the poisonous red carpet. The happiness of this realization was squashed when they came upon the form of the great lion laying face down in the flowers. It was a sad sight as he had almost made it out. One hand was stretched out and his fingers were buried in lush green grass but his face was crowned in a laurel of the seductive red flowers. "He didn't make it." moaned Mathias.

"There's nothing we can do for him right now Scarecrow. We need to get Tino out of here first. Then we'll think of something to, hopefully, move Berwald. If not, he'll be doomed to sleep forever. Maybe he's dreaming of having courage." bemoaned the tin woodsman as well.

"_Farvel_ Berwald. You were a good comrade, for a coward. If we can't figure out a way to move you, you'll be missed." The stuffed man paid a momentary respect to what could potentially be their doomed friend and hoisted up Tino's legs one more time as they carried the petite man over to a soft patch of grass, plenty far from the deadly perfume, to wait for the fresh air to awaken him.

Mathias smoothed some hair from Tino's face and flopped down into the grass, once more looking like a pile of laundry. He was trying to think as best he could. Siguard was surprised to find he was having an even harder time with the thought of simply abandoning the lion than he would have expected out of someone with no heart. Berwald had proven a good and noble friend and had on several occasions showed a willingness to risk his life for the group and so it seemed wrong to not even try to come up with a means to rescue him. The woodsman walked around in circles to ponder this. They had to come up with something. Certainly they couldn't move him any more than a few feet, and that probably wouldn't be far enough away from the flowers to wake him up. Maybe if Tino helped when he woke up they could possibly drag him? Siguard was skeptical that it could work, but he knew if he had a heart he would be appalled with himself if they didn't at least try.

He was dragged out of his thoughts by the high pitched sounds of little screams. Curious, the tin woodsman peered around and saw a mangy mountain cat had cornered two little mice. They were screaming their little heads off and held each other. It was a pitiful sight.

"Like, goodbye Toris. I'll, like, totally see you in heaven." said the mouse with the blond hair.

"Goodbye Feliks, I'll hold the gate open for you there." Stated the one indicated as Toris, as they clung to each other and stared down into the literal jaws of death. But, suddenly, the beasts head came clean off its neck and rolled away.

The two little mice screamed in unison at this. They certainly weren't expecting that!

"Are you both okay?" Siguard asked, pushing the corpse away and wiping the blood off his axe in the grass.

"Y-Yes. We are." commented the Toris mouse.

"You, like, totally saved our lives. Like, thank you." added the Feliks mouse.

"Please, make nothing of it. I have no heart with which to care about your welfare, but I was also in no mood to see the beast kill you, even if you're just little mice. It's not worthy of thanks." Siguard brushed off their gratitude and shouldered his axe.

"**Little mice**! Like, you totally don't know who you're, like, talking to!" Feliks stomped his little foot. Toris defused the situation. "Woodsman, may I introduce to you, the Queen of the Field Mice." Feliks's little chest puffed with pride as he gave a little bow to his rescuer.

"Queen?" questioned Siguard in a dry voice. This mouse was obviously male and not female. Shouldn't he be the _king_ of the field mice?

"Drag-Queen." Chuckled the little mouse as he flounced the wrinkles out of his fabulous skirt.

"Oh." deadpanned the tinman, it wasn't an incredibly interested response.

"So, 'cause you are, like, a total hero what can we do to totally pay you back for, like, saving us?" the queen inquired with a curtsy. The woodsman pondered for a moment, but he really had no idea what a mouse could do for him, it was Mathias who, having been watching the conversation with a great deal of curiosity, piped up. "Do you have a lot of subjects your Majesty?" he inquired.

Toris took this question, even though it had been directed at Feliks. It was obvious that Toris was the queen's retainer. "Oh thousands and thousands; all the mice in Oz are under Mr. Feliks's rule."

"Do you think that maybe you could help us save our friend, the lion named Berwald?" asked Mathias, which drew from the two tiny figures identical squeaks of alarm.

"A lion? Are you, like, totally joking with us? He'll, like, eat us for sure!" quipped the mouse queen.

"Oh no, no. This lion is a self proclaimed coward." attested the stuffed man. "He wouldn't hurt you. It's just that the poppies smell got a hold of him, and he's far too heavy for us to drag out into the fresh air. We'd hate to leave him here to die." Mathias continued, vexing the little drag queen.

"If you, like, totally can't budge him, like, how do you think we're going to?" He quizzed, but Mathias simply broke into a great grin. "Because I have a great idea." He was quite proud of himself for such. "If you could summon all your subjects, and tell them to each bring a long piece of string with them, I think my plan could work." The mouse queen only pondered it for about a minute.

"Well, I'll like, do my best. Come on Toris, we've got to, like, call everybody and totally find some pieces of string!" And with that the two little mice scurried away to give assistance to those who had saved their lives.

Siguard snorted. "Am I going to think this plan is nearly as brilliant as you do?" he questioned. It hadn't been discussed with him before it was presented to the mice, so how did he know if Mathias had just wasted their one attempt at help?

"I hope you do. Look could you cut down some of those small trees and make something like a wagon? Then we can push and pull and try to get Berwald up on it and then you and me can push and the mice can pull and maybe we can get the big palooka out of the damned flowers." offered Mathias with a big leering grin in Siguard's direction.

"Fine. It's not that stupid of an idea." The tin woodsman conceded and got up to build the necessary trolley. When did Mathias start having such good ideas? He was supposed to be brainless. But, then again, God smiles on fools and children so maybe it was nothing more than luck.

With his usual level of efficiency Siguard managed to chop down some of the small trees, fastening them together with wooden pegs, and fabricating wheels for it out of the trunks of larger trees. As with the boat it was not pretty to look at, but it was functional. So efficiently did Siguard craft this wagon that he had completed it just as the mice had returned with their strings. Mathias assisted them in turning their strings into little harnesses to wear about their necks and it was as he was tying the other ends onto the wagon that Tino started to rouse. "OHYA!" he gave a tiny yelp of surprise to find he was surrounded by thousands and thousands of mice everywhere! Quickly Mathias explained the events that had transpired since Tino's drug induced nap had begun. Tino surprised himself by feeling incredibly sad at the part where Berwald had to be left for dead, though his mood greatly improved when Mathias informed him of their plot to rescue their gigantic comrade.

"And this is all possible because of the Mouse Drag Queen that Siguard saved." Mathias added, holding up Feliks in his hand for Tino to see. Not wanting to be rude about the 'drag' part, Tino simply inclined his head as a bit of a bow.

"A pleasure to meet you, your majesty." He stated.

"Like, omigawd, you're so totally cute! See Toris! A human who, like, totally knows how to respect a Queen!" Feliks seemed quite pleased with Tino's use of formal titles. Most people just tended to disregard mice as only mice, or thought they were inferior creatures to humans. Feliks was, in fact, so taken with Tino's good manners towards him that when the mice were all hitched up to the wagon and the scarecrow and tinman were ready to lead them to Berwald Feliks proclaimed that he would: "Like, so totally stay and keep Tiny-Tino company." Tino thought this nick name to be somewhat ironic, as he was quite a bit larger than the mouse queen.

###

Siguard hadn't totally been sold on the thought of Mathias's idea working, but he was amazed to find that the wagon was pulled along quite easily by the thousands and thousands of mice. It was so easy, in fact, that Siguard and Mathias could sit on the wagon and it still did not seem to overly impede the little stallions. However, for how easy it was to get the wagon to Berwald, it was not easy at all hoisting him up onto it. But, with a great deal of work, effort, and Siguard cursing at Mathias to lift with his knees not his back, they finally managed to get the Viking up aboard. Mathias quickly gave the order to the mice to begin pulling for fear that the poppies may overcome them as well. At first the tiny rodents could barely budge the wagon, but with some added pushing by the scarecrow and tinman they were finally able to drag the unconscious form of the lion far enough away from the poppies so that he could breath the fresh, clean air.

Tino quickly helped Mathias and Siguard untie the mice, and as they were freed they scampered away, fearful that the lion could awaken any second. The last two to leave were the Queen and his retainer. Feliks motioned for Tino to pick him up. "If you, like, ever need us again guys, like, all you gotta do is go out into a field and totally just blow this whistle. We can, like, hear it anywhere so we'll totally come running to help you out." He said, removing from his belt and offering to Tino what, before, the Finn had thought was a tiny scepter, but proved instead to be a decorative silver whistle. Politely, Tino inclined his head again. "Thank you very much your majesty. Good-bye."

"Like, see you later alligator!" Feliks gave a little curtsy, jumped down from Tino's hand to join Toris, and together the queen and retainer disappeared into the tall grass. "They were nice." said Mathias, as he sat down on the wagon beside the sleeping lion. Tino opened his mouth to comment, but all that came out was a laugh when Berwald had rolled over rather violently and knocked the scarecrow clear off the wagon. Perhaps it was some divine justice for how Berwald had been awoken that morning.

Mathias pulled himself back up to his feet, trying to reshape his legs, as Berwald released a deep yawn and sat up with a loud groan. "Uuuuuugh-" he rubbed at his head.

"Good to see you're still alive." commented the woodsman.

"I 'lmost made it. Ran fast as I could." He yawned again. "But th' fl'wers were too strong fer me. How'd ye' get me out?"

Mathias wasted no time in regaling the tale of the mice and the cart and the silver whistle to the rather befuddled Berwald. At the end of the tale the lion released a good natured snort. "I've 'lways though m'self big and terrible; but lil' fl'wers near killed me and was lil' mice that saved m'life. World is funny like that." Tino took notice of the introspective look Berwald had on his face.

'Who knew that lions could be philosophers?' Tino mused to himself.

#########################################################################

_Farvel__: Farewell_ in Danish


	10. What a Wonderful Wiz He Is

**Author's Note****: **

HEYO! Here's another chapter for all you guys. School is starting up again soon and I know you're probably all hating hard on me for not writing more during the summer break. I just had so little inspiration. Maybe I'll have some more time now that school has started because I have very long breaks up at campus just about every day and if I run out of homework to do there may just be nothing else to occupy my time. We'll have to seeeee.

**Chapter 10: What a Wonderful Wiz He Is **

After giving Berwald the chance to stretch and Tino the chance to eat some of the plums and peaches still in his basket the group resumed their walk and were soon once more on the yellow brick road. Just as Feliciano had promised, this walk was far easier and it was even pleasant. That, coupled with the promise that they would be in the Emerald City before nightfall really did wonders for their tired spirits.

However, they were stopped in their travels by a farmer who, clad all in green, was tossing obscenities as he hobbled along on a crutch. Not being one to mind his own business, the scarecrow stopped him. "Are you alright?" he inquired.

"No I am not bloody alright! Git! I have an injured leg and I was riding my mule through the field when he tossed me off and trotted on back to the barn! Now I have to hobble all the way back to my farm house and my good leg is killing me! I've walked two miles on this crutch now!" moaned the farmer. With a sigh (as though perhaps thinking that he would regret it once he had a heart) Siguard offered to help the farmer get to his farm house. At first the farmer seemed weary, but then a stitch in his side reminded him to swallow his pride. And so, with the farmer leaning on Siguard, they arrived at the small farm house.

"I'm quite sorry I was so short with you before chaps. Please allow me to make it up to you. I rather enjoy cooking. I could have a hot meal whipped up for you in a jiffy. Oh, right, bother. My name is Arthur by the way." The farmer offered as he opened the door and welcomed them in.

"Thanks a lot Arthur. It's no trouble?" Tino asked. He hadn't had a hot meal since the night before he'd been blown here by the storm. He was quite sick of nuts, berries, fruits and breads. "Not at all chaps! As said, I do so enjoy cooking, and it's so rare to have guests to share it with. Perhaps I'll make a spot of tea as well." The green-clad man seemed quite pleased to have house guests.

Tea actually sounded pretty good. Better than river water sipped out of your hand, that's for sure! "We don't eat or drink." Siguard motioned to himself and the scarecrow. "But thank you for the offer."

"Bollocks, too bad for you. My cooking is quite good. You're missing out." Arthur motioned them to sit at the table regardless. (Berwald, however, was comfortable sitting on a stool nearer the corner, as there was little room for him at the table.)

The troupe watched as the farmer scurried, as best he could in that cast, to set a kettle of tea on the stove, seeking out a skillet and several ingredients. As he cooked he made idle chit-chat with the group sitting around his table. They were, after all, a rather strange pack of travelers.

"So, where is it you chaps are headed?" He questioned, flipping some bacon.

"To the Emerald City," Tino answered, "To see the Wizard."

"Oh? The Wizard?" Arthur seemed somewhat surprised. Just then the kettle whistled and he quickly set about pouring out a cup of tea for himself, Tino and Berwald (who seemed somewhat unsure but politely accepted the warm drink). "Are you quite sure that is what you intend to do? I hear that the Wizard is an incredibly private kind of gent. I know of no one alive who's ever seen him."

"Y-You mean you've never seen the Wizard?" Stuttered the scarecrow.

"No, not once. I've been to the Emerald City hundreds of times but never have I been permitted to see the Wizard. As well, it is said that those who are accepted for an audience with him do not see him as he really is, but in different forms. Quite barmy I tell you. But, what reason is it that you want to see the Wizard Chaps?" Arthur changed his tune to an optimistic one, seeing the hopeless faces surrounding him. Oh his big mouth.

"Well. I wanted him to give me a brain." Mathias was the first to answer.

"Oh, shant be a problem. The Wizard has more brains than he needs. I'm sure he could spare you some."

"I desire a heart, so that I may love my brother again." Siguard deadpanned.

"Oh, neither should that be a problem. I hear that the Wizard has an entire cabinet of hearts in all shapes and sizes."

"I w'nt some courage, so 'm not such'a c'ward." Berwald mumbled, sipping his tea, making a bit of a face and putting the cup back down politely.

"HA! You're in luck. Rumor has it that the Wizard has a great pot of courage that he must keep covered with a golden plate so that it doesn't spill over. I'm sure he would spare you a cup and a half or so." Chuckled the bushy eyebrowed farmer as he sipped his own tea with a smile. He then turned his amicable eyes on Tino who blushed to match the pink kiss-marks on his cheeks from Feliciano.

"I want to go home to Helsinki."

"Helsinki? I've never heard of that place. Where is it?"

"Oh I don't even know anymore." Whined Tino, thunking his head down on the table of the confused farmer. "But it's my home and it's where I want to go."

Arthur shrugged gently, seemingly satisfied with the responses. "I'm sure that if Helsinki is something that can be found than the Wizard can find it. He can do anything after all, but the trick will be getting in to see him. He's a curious bloke and has his own way. And what is it you'd like?" He smiled at Hanatamago. This made Tino think. It seemed most animals in Oz could talk, and yet Hanatamago could not. He would have pondered on this longer, had he not noticed black smoke spilling up from the skillet behind the farmer.

"Um…" He drawled, pointing at the stove. Arthur seemed confused by this and turned his head around to see he'd abandoned the cooking, now charred, bacon. "Bloody hell!" He cursed as he leaped up, attempting to save the meal.

###

"Well, he'd been nice." Tino mulled as they were back walking down the road, Arthur in the distance, waving goodbye to them from his porch.

"My stomach hurts." Moaned the lion; rubbing at his midsection. He'd joined Tino in eating that garbage that Arthur had 'saved just in time' in order to be polite. But it had been incredibly charred, and even Tino ate only two or three pieces before claiming to be incredibly full. "Good cook m' furry ass." The ill lion grumbled.

"Sorry. But we couldn't be rude." Tino soothed; his own belly not necessarily in love with him at the moment. At least Arthur had given them the knowledge that they were maybe only a two hour walk away from their goal city. They were so close! So very close to all their dreams coming true! Tino was in such a fabulous mood that, stomach ache or not, he could not be brought down.

And true to the farmers word in two hours there sat a vibrant green glow on the horizon. "There! There! That must be it!" Tino cheered, almost unable to contain himself as he dashed ahead of the others towards the lights, however, all too quickly he was out of breath and waiting for the others to catch up to him. "It was farther than you anticipated, hm?" Siguard drawled, patting the wheezing Finn on the shoulder as he came by. Tino just rolled his eyes and continued on with the rest, this time taking up the rear with Berwald. But his mood still wasn't dissolved as he could see the shining walls of the Emerald City in the distance. He was going home; he just had to see the Wizard. Sure. No one had ever had an audience with the Wizard before, but not everyone was from an alien country either! Maybe the Wizard would give them an audience simply because of Tino's nature? He sure hoped so.

Being able to see the walls was not a promise of reaching the city soon, however, as it quickly became clear that the Emerald City was so expansive and large that it gave the illusion of having been closer. It was probably another hour from their first sighting of the wall that the party finally reached it. The road that had been their salvation and the pain in their collective necks for several days now terminated at a thick, wooden door that had been dyed green and was held together by green nails.

"Wow." Tino cooed in wonder, and as he was staring up at the structure out popped a little head.

"H-Hello?" Stuttered the young man in the green hat who's face had come visible from behind a little window in the door.

"Hello there." Tino smiled and waved up at the youth. "Can we come in?"

The youth seemed nervous about something as the group spied him nervously chewing away on his nails. "W-Well that d-depends. Wha-wha-what is your b-b-business in Oz?"

"We're here to see the Wizard." Siguard deadpanned, shouldering his axe with a huff. Great they had to deal with this stuttering little fool.

"O-Oh d-d-d-dear. It's b-been a long time since anyone's come to s-speak to the Wizard." The youth stammered as he seemed to look around himself, in thought, perplexed by this turn of events. "A-Anyone who comes with a foolish errand m-might anger him and they'd risk being destroyed on the spot. You know he's known as the Great and Terrible right?"

At this point it was Mathias' turn to huff. The scarecrow twisted his arms crossly about his chest and tapped his foot. "It's not a **foolish** errand. It's very important and we've been told he is a very good Wizard." The stuffed man scolded the teenage gate keeper, who seemed somewhat abashed for his behavior.

"Th-That's true. He rules the Emerald City very fairly and we are all happy. He even had this wall built to protect us from those who would do us harm out of jealously of our happiness. D-Do you know the kind of p-pressure I'm under? I'm the first line of defense against spies who might be agents against the great Wizard." Bemoaned the young Gate Keeper. Perhaps this was too big a responsibility for him? He didn't seem quite qualified for it. "I'm the Guardian of the Gate and because you demand to meet the Wizard I am bound to bring you to the palace." He said as his face disappeared from the window and the door began to groan open. Once it was parted enough for even the lion to fit they all quickly scurried inside only to find that they were in a lantern lit room.

"Uh… are we in a shed?" Mathias asked, peering around in the small space.

"W-Well I call it a Transition Station." The Guardian of the Gate fidgeted with his fingers. "You can't go any further without the spectacles."

There was a collective raised eyebrow. Spectacles? But the Guardian answered the unspoken question when he brought forth a box full of green tinted goggles with little locks on them. Through this box he rummaged for glasses that fit each and every member of the party (even Hana!) and snapped the devices on at the back of their skulls and locked them with a shiny golden key worn around his neck and under his jacket. "You have to wear these the entire time you're in the city! The Wizard has made the Emerald City so brilliant and splendid that if you looked upon it with unprotected eyes you could go blind! Therefore, the Wizard has ordered and made it law that everyone coming into or living in the city must wear these for their own protection, day and night. They're locked on and as far as I know I have the only key." And with that he snapped a pair of similar goggles over his own eyes and motioned for them to follow him to a little door.

Taking a much larger key off the wall he rammed it into the large lock and, with some effort, managed to turn it and grant the group to lay eyes upon the place that they had struggled and suffered and learned so much to reach; **The Emerald City.**

**Author's Note:**

The Guardian of the Gate is not an OC, I'm sure you can probably tell who it is though.


	11. The Splendid City and its Wizard

**Chapter 11: The Splendid City and its Wizard**

The young Guardian led the mesmerized troupe through the doors. Even with the green spectacles the city was, in fact, so brilliant that they did have to adjust their eyes to the sun shimmering off the green surfaces of the buildings. And it was not just the buildings that were green, but everything! There were people wearing green clothes and shops selling only green merchandise. Tino peered with curiosity as a group of children ran passed them (seeking out their mothers as the lion was quite an intimidating sight to them) that one of them had clutched in his hands a bag of green popcorn! One of the pieces fell out and quickly Hanatamago rushed to gobble it up and Tino gasped to take notice that now even his little white DOG had become green!

As the twitching and nervous youth led them through the city all faces turned to peer at the rag-tag bunch. Well, certainly no one in the Emerald City had ever seen a lion, tin woodsman, and a scarecrow wandering around together behind this strange foreigner. Tino had to admit, they were probably quite a sight. He just tried not to blush too hard from all the attention and so he kept closer to Berwald… better that the attention is on the big lion than on himself.

Finally the Guardian brought them before a large palace constructed entirely out of glistening green marble. Tino was swept up in covering every bit of it with his glance when a voice broke his concentration.

"Raivis!" Clucked a palace guard as he approached, adjusting his tall, green fur hat on his head. "What are you doing away from the main gate?"

"E-Eduard!" Stammered the now named Guardian of the Gate. "I- Well- See- Th-these people d-d-demand to see the Wizard. I **have** to take them here if they **demand** to see him." Raivis justified, fidgeting with his fingernails again.

"Oh my." Mused Eduard, adjusting his ill-fitted hat again. "No one's demanded to see the Wizard in a really long time. But you're right, rules are rules. You go on back to your post before its left unattended too long. I'll show them in and give the Wizard their message, alright?"

Raivis released a sigh of relief with a grateful nod. He barely stopped to say his farewells to the group before dashing back the way they had come. He was such a twitchy youth. Perhaps guarding the gate was not an ideal task for him, but no one in the group was prepared to vocalize this as Eduard motioned for them to follow him through the ornately carved palace doors.

Even inside everything was green. The floors were of green tile and the walls, visible through breaks in the green velvet and silk tapestries, were studded in emeralds. Eduard led them to a lobby of sorts and indicated the plush, green velvet sofas and chairs to one side of a picture window looking out upon the Wizard's immaculate gardens. "I'll deliver news of your arrival to the Wizard's throne room. It could take a little while before I'll get an audience with him so, please, make yourselves comfortable." He inclined his head in an apologetic manner and promptly left them.

"We're here guys." Mathias sighed contently as he threw himself down on one of the chairs, his grin plastered across his face as he draped himself over the arms like an abandoned coat.

"Very soon, Tino." Siguard soothed, touching the Finn on his arm. It was only then that Tino took inventory of himself, he was shaking wasn't he? He had folded his hands together and was grasping at his fingers with a white knuckle grip. They were close. So close. He released some of the pent up stress with a sigh and rested his head against the soft, velvet cushion behind him. He could see himself home again, with his aunt, he swore he could smell her… that lotion she used for her hands… but just as quickly as he'd picked up the memory of the smell it wafted away just as Tino drifted into a nap.

It was a long time later when Eduard returned and Berwald reached over to shake Tino awake. The sun had long since set and green fireflies danced and twirled on the other side of the large picture window, illuminating the flowers and the fountain in a soft green light. "Hm? What?" The Finn sighed, jumping a bit at how unexpectedly close Berwald was.

"Guard's back." Mumbled the giant; backing up considerably and nodding his head in Eduard's direction. The young guard fidgeted at being under the intense glare behind the two layers of spectacles. (They looked rather silly on the lion as he had crude glasses to begin with so his green spectacles were giant green goggles.) "I spoke with the Wizard." Eduard announced as a young woman, dressed in maid's attire, trotted in behind him. "He said he will see each and every one of you. But he'll only see one person a day and won't start until tomorrow. Elizaveta here is going to show you to some rooms for you to stay in. I apologize for the inconvenience, but the Great Wizard has his own way."

Siguard sighed, with a bit of frustration. Tino joined him momentarily but reminded himself that at least this time they wouldn't be sleeping outdoors, there would be no monsters, there would be no scraping for food in nut and berry bushes… and maybe there could be a bath or shower! While it was a loss of time at least it was not accompanied with all the pains their travels had been. It was a loss of time, yes, but at least time lost in comfort.

"You look absolutely tired Sweety." Elizaveta cooed, approaching Tino and brushing his bangs from his face. He was. He was so tired. Yes, he'd been able to eat and sleep during his journey, but he'd not had an adequate rest of his body. If he wasn't sleeping or eating he was moving, walking or fretting. He was sure he must have lost at least 20 pounds in these few days of walking. He momentarily pondered if he had inch thick calluses on his feet yet. "Come on all of you, I bet you could use a rest after the journey you've all had. Rooms were prepared for you the moment the Wizard ordered it. There's a meal ready for you three too." A smile broke across her face like sunshine as she pointed at the Finn, the lion and the little white poochy. Oh a meal! A nice, hot, wonderful MEAL!

"Thank you so much." Tino moaned letting Berwald help him up from the sofa as Elizaveta trotted them up a flight of stairs, down a corridor carpeted with soft, plush rugs that Tino feared he would make dirty by his now beat up old ski boots.

"This is for you two. I'll be coming to collect you both in the morning when it's time to wake up." She chimed, opening a door and revealing a room furnished with a table and two beds as she motioned to Siguard and Mathias.

"Thank you very much." Siguard thanked, inclining his head as he collected the gaping stuffed man by the hand and dragged him inside. He didn't feel like wasting time by explaining to the maid the fine details about their nature. He'd mention it some other time, meanwhile, he felt it more important she get Tino and Berwald fed and settled in. They were going to need more rest if Tino was to see the Wizard tomorrow morning. "Goodnight Tino, Berwald." He added gently, patting Tino and Berwald as Elizaveta herded them towards a room of their own.

"Here you are Tino, Mr. Lion-"

"Berwald 'nd that's Hanat'mago."

"Oh, right, thank you. Tino, Berwald and Hanatamago, this will be your room." That same smile bloomed across her face. Tino was instantly smothered by the scent of the hot meal that was spread out on the table the moment the door was opened. Completely against his will his stomach screamed and he had to take a quick intake of air to slurp back the drool pooling in between his lips. Oh it had been so long since his last warm meal!

"I'll come and get you both in the morning, so please just eat and relax and try to sleep well. There's a tub of hot water already drawn in the bathroom. You might want to eat before taking your bath though; it's probably still very hot. You two sleep well." She winked, petting Tino's hair and wiggling her fingers in farewell to Berwald. She hadn't seemed intimidated by even Berwald's crushing stare as the lion gently toed the door closed and stood, awkwardly, in front of it.

"Are you alright Berwald?" Tino mused as he washed his hands in the basin and bowl in front of the vanity to prepare for his meal. Oh the dinner smelled so good. He assumed that the large, lightly cooked, steak of what Tino assumed to be venison was purposed for the lion, and that the plate for him was the one with the bowl of what looked and smelled to him to be something similar to sweetened potato casserole. He hoped it was similar. He hadn't had anything like it since Christmas.

"I'm 'lright." The lion rumbled. "Jus' don't wanna get anythin' dirty." He looked down at himself with a slight reddened tint to his cheeks. He was a lot dirtier than Tino. He lived outdoors and only occasionally bathed in cold creeks and streams.

"You can just wash your hands in the basin, it'll be fine. I don't care if you touch anything and besides, the Wizard mustn't care if you touch anything either seeing as he put you in here. If he didn't want you touching anything he'd make you sleep outside wouldn't he?" The Finn rationalized as he sat down at his own plate and discovered, much to his delight, that his meal WAS rather similar to sweetened potato casserole. He lulled his head back and released a satisfied moan. He would never take a hot meal for granted ever again. He doubted he would ever be picky about it either. Is it hot and fresh? I don't care if there're eyeballs floating in it! Give me a scoop!

The lion skulked over to the basin, and fumbled with it for a few minutes before he discovered the easiest way to get his large hands clean in, what to him felt like, a rather small dish. With this feat accomplished (and the lion feeling a great deal of pride for having done it without need of instruction from his human room-mate. He didn't like looking like a dirty, unkempt savage in front of the one person who he desperately wanted to make friends with… especially if it was going to be only a matter of hours until Tino was going home to Helsinki!) he set himself down in the chair across from Tino.

The Finn, having gotten used to Siguard and Mathias' constant chatter and bickering, was incredibly uncomfortable with the silence and decided it would have to be himself to break it, as Berwald was still in the process of figuring out how to hold a munchkin-sized knife in his giant paw-sized hands. "I think I'll be done eating before you. Do you want to take a bath first or-?" He left the question hanging as he pushed a morsel of the casserole around his plate with his fork.

"Hn? Nej. You wash first. I'll jus' make the water gross. Dun want you bathin' in that. Yer cleaner. You go first." The giant of a creature proclaimed. This was only logical now wasn't it? "'Sides. Wouldn't ya like the hotter water?" Berwald further inquired.

Tino popped another bite in his mouth as he contemplated that. After swallowing he chimed at the giant who barely fit in the seat across from him. "That's very thoughtful of you Berwald."

"Don't say nuthin' 'bout it." Blushed the lion.

"Okay. Well, I'm done so I'll wash fast. At least that way it won't be cold when you wash." He offered. He was very quickly warming up to Berwald, and was trying very hard not to flinch or quiver under the beast's intense gaze. He would be going home tomorrow, and Berwald had been good to him and there was no reason why their last hours together couldn't be spent as friends. He owed the gentle giant that much at least.

He left the lion to his meal and started undressing before he even reached the bathroom. He was so focused on getting to that tub of steamy hot water that he didn't notice that the beast behind him had a stare-power-level where eleven was not present so ten had to do.

Tino, unwittingly, had given Berwald a peek at the ivory white skin under that sweater… and the lion couldn't look away! Tino's torso was soft, pink and white, healthy and he had to suppress the urge to follow the Finn to see more. He wanted so badly to reach out and run his fingers down Tino's side and determine for himself just how soft he really was, to feel the tips of his fingers sink slightly into those delectable little deposits of fat. UGH! He was so grateful when Tino turned the corner and was finally out of sight. Damn him. Damn him right to hell! He couldn't tell if he was hungry for steak or human flesh anymore. Did he want to eat Tino? No. He desired Tino, but not as food… he desired to see Tino smile at him, to be friends with him, to be able to set a hand on him without the other flinching away from him and staring up at him with apprehension. This was terrible. Tino was going home tomorrow; it wouldn't do the poor lion any good to let Tino leave too big a brand on his heart. He was afraid of how bad it would hurt for Tino to go home. He only hoped that when he got his spoonful of courage that maybe it wouldn't bother him so much.

Tino, as promised, had washed quickly and came out of the bathroom wearing a green, knee-length night-shirt. The most amazing thing about this land was that, while Tino was short, he was as large as a tall munchkin and so it seemed the people of the Emerald City had access to clothes that fit him perfectly. Berwald sighed as he stood up to wash himself. "I'm going to sleep now." Tino announced as Berwald walked passed at him, releasing that powerful glare on the Finn again. "Hm." He grunted in recognition. "Sleep good." The giant wished as he entered the bathroom to scrub away the hunger that a steak could not smother.

Tino shivered slightly as he clambered up into the soft, feather downed bed and snuggled the equally soft pillow. "Goodnight Berwald. You sleep good too." He said as he let his eye lids slide closed and quickly he was swept up by the sand man. What he didn't know was that, no matter how soft he had made his voice, Berwald had heard it… and the ease at which he spoke stabbed the lion in the heart. Oh he didn't know if he had the courage to lose his friend.

###

It was not long after the lion had shuffled out of the filthy old clothes that he had that he heard the creak of the door hinges. Normally his coward's heart would command him to stay down, stay hidden, find a shrub or a tree or a rock to lurk behind to assess the danger, but something over powered his coward's heart. Tino was out there sleeping. Alone! Defenseless! Coward's heart be damned he was more than worried! He was petrified!

He skulked out of the bathroom as quietly as possible only to feel like a complete cad when he startled the maid, Elizaveta, who had come to clean up the dishes… which she had been in the middle of doing when he spooked her.

"Naughty kitty!" She whispered, shaking a finger at him. "Make some NOISE when you walk, for goodness' sake!"

He was abashed, and, remembering now that he was VERY nude in front of a young woman he tried to cover his shame. She sighed out of her nose and set the dishes back down. "Do you need help with the tub?" She inquired. "I know they don't have many of them out in the forest, do they?" She had gone from a scolding air in her voice to maternal gentility.

"I can fi'ger it out." He mumbled, as though to tell her she needn't trouble herself, but the message seemed to be lost as she grabbed a hold of his arm in a grip more powerful than what he would have expected from such a dainty creature. … She was as deadly as the poppies… he could sense it!

"Come on; let's get you cleaned up **properly**." She gave his dust caked arm a pat before directing him to sit in the still hot water. (HOLY HELL! And Tino had already bathed in this! What had he done? BOILED HIMSELF!)

As soon as he was in though Elizaveta used a small bucket to scoop some of the water out of the tub and dump it over the lions' head. "Don't shake it out." She commanded firmly, seeking out a bar of lye soap and a rag she started first on his hair.

"Te jó ég!" She stammered. "You're a blond!"

"Ja."

"Oh goodness your hair is so dirty I thought you were closer to brunette!" She tsked, scrubbing away at the lion's mane, giving him a second bar of the soap and instructing him to use it EVERYWHERE! Berwald blushed maddeningly. She wasn't afraid of him at all? He was an intimidating, ferocious, scary carnivore and she was treating him like a house cat. Maybe she could tell he was a great big coward.

"Why'er ya helpin' me?" He questioned, it seemed weird to have someone help him bathe after all.

"Because, don't you want to look presentable?" she cooed, massaging his scalp and rolling her eyes as she found a LEAF hidden in the brambles of his hair.

"For who?" He asked.

"You know who." She muttered, in a knowing way. The lion flinched from her touch. Was she some kind of WITCH! How… HOW could she know? She had to be wrong. Or he had misinterpreted her statement.

"Th' Wizard?" He asked weakly over a dry-feeling tongue.

"No. Tino." She winked at the sight of the mighty beast before her become as pale as milk. "Don't worry. I won't say anything to him. That's just not my place! But I can tell you care very much for him. I could tell it the moment I saw you wake Tino in the lobby. You love him." She smiled gently as she went back to washing his hair. He really couldn't say anything. W-Was it that obvious? Oh god did EVERYONE know! It wouldn't make losing him tomorrow any easier! He simply stared down at the now dingy water in embarrassment. He'd been found out. "And you are going to look your best for him! Humans are attracted to different things than lions. Humans care a little more about appearances when they are choosing a mate. Maybe if we clean up your exterior a little it will be easier for Tino to look in and see you're not a scary beast." She smiled giving the lion a smooch on the nose before taking up her bucket again and repeatedly rinsing the grime and suds out of Berwald's wild mane. He DID want Tino to think he wasn't scary. And progress HAD been made. But he was still certain Tino would not appreciate it if the lion were suddenly to caress him… hold him… maybe even kiss him-UGH! Where were these thoughts going! What happened to lions being man-eaters?

After giving him instruction to get out and towel off Berwald watched as she was preparing some metallic device at the mirror. "Now let's give you a bit of a hair-cut." She smiled, approaching him with scissors. IMMEDATLEY he covered his head. "Nej. Please." He stated.

"Oh sweet heart it won't hurt." She chortled, but he grunted with a roll of his eyes.

"'M not a child, I know that. But lion's dun cut their hair. Our mane's our pride." He said slowly, to make sure she understood that. Her eyes, becoming knowing, and her mouth forming a silent 'oh' she held up her hands in defeat. "Right. Okay. I won't cut your hair. But you do need a little bit of a shave. Is that alright?" She asked and the lion pondered it. Well. It was the mane that was not to be cut, there were no lion-rules about their facial hair or things like that. He simply nodded in consent and felt her go about his face… removing the unevenly grown fuzz and stubble from his face and neck. Finally she wiped his face clean.

"Here. See. Aren't you handsome?" She smiled at her work, showing him his reflecting in the mirror as she sought out a comb with which to organize the lion's still dripping mane. Berwald was shocked. He'd probably never been this clean in his entire damn life. His skin and hair were a lot lighter in color and weight without the layers of earth in them. He looked… handsome… like a man. No, not just a 'man' in the sense of 'walks on two legs and has thumbs' as many creatures could do that in the Land of Oz, but he looked nearly human. He was kind of handsome. He didn't look as savage… he looked like his outside was reflecting his inner self.

"Th-thank ya." He mumbled, blushing as he felt her begin brushing his hair.

"It's no problem Sweet Heart. I enjoy making people look good." She winked, working out the knots and smiling as Berwald marveled at his reflection. She felt that Tino didn't know how lucky he was that such a creature as Berwald had offered himself up so readily.

Finally, all her work on the beast was finished, but she shuddered in revulsion when he made a motion to collect his filthy clothes and return them to his body. "No no no!" She scolded, snatching the offensive articles away from him. "You just got cleaned, WHY would you put these smelly things back on? No. I will have them washed for you. Just go to bed." She commanded, pointing out into the dark room. Berwald was much larger than any regular person residing within the city so there were no clothes readily on hand that they could provide for the gigantic creature. His own would have to be cleaned and returned to him.

Berwald seemed to hesitate a moment longer than she like and with the impatient tapping of her foot she glared at him. "Bed."

His coward's heart shuddered under the glare and he slunk into the other room… pausing only long enough at the foot of Tino's bed to look over the object of his affections. Tino was absolutely beautiful when he was asleep. Calm. Not a line of tension on his face… it was angelic. The lion risked it… he quietly walked between the two beds and as gently as possible caressed the Finn's bangs from his face. After doing so he lost all his courage and made a speedy retreat into his own bed!

Luckily, he hadn't stirred Tino at all. He released a sigh of relief as he got comfortable under his own blankets and settled in for a night of staring over at the bed opposite him. He pretended to sleep when Elizaveta scurried past them with his clothes bundled under her arm and left them alone for the night. He'd never be able to sleep soundly while being tempted with the prospect of letting his eyes roll over Tino's angelic form. He only hoped he'd exhaust himself with his nerves and anxiety before dawn.

###

The next morning Tino was awoken to the sound of banging against the room's door. He immediately shot up, which in turn surprised the lion into total, nude, alert wakefulness.

"AH!" Tino shouted, trying to shield his eyes from the barbarian's naked form with his arms, but lost focus on his balance and toppled out of bed. "Ow." He groaned. Berwald… hadn't looked like that before he'd gone to sleep. In fact, he looked incredibly different to the Finn. He looked less like a savage barbarian and more like an ordinary person… and the Finn couldn't halt the warmth pooling in his face at the thought that Berwald was, in fact, a rather handsome person. He was grateful that Feliciano's kisses had left permanent splashes of pink across his cheeks as right now he was sure he must be as red as a cherry! He would just have to die if the lion knew what had transpired in the young man's mind. So what if Berwald looked attractive! He was still a lion and besides Tino was going home. No reason to make their last few moments together awkward!

The door creaked open and there was the bright and shiny smile of Elizaveta the maid, a basket under her arm. "Good morning!~" She sang. "OH MY!" The maiden released a gasped, but the smile never left her face and there was a strange twinkle in her eyes. "Are you alright?" She asked as she let herself in and helped Tino back up. The bashful lion had, in that time, covered his shame; feeling that he had, in some way, maybe hurt his relationship with the foreigner just as they had begun to be close.

"S'rry." The lion mumbled.

"N-No. It's fine Berwald. It's no big deal." Tino groaned as Elizaveta was looking at his head in search of goose-eggs. The maid planted a kiss on the bumped spot. "You'll be okay." She determined. "Come on now, Tino, let's get you dressed. The Wizard is going to want to see you soon and you can't be going into the throne room in a night shirt or your dirty sweater and britches." She cooed, dragging him off into the bathroom before he could object (or remind her that he could dress himself).

She had some of the most wily, swift fingers Tino had ever encountered. In the blink of an eye she had snatched the night shirt off his frame and was making further grabs for him when he finally slowed her. "Whoa, whoa! _Voi Luoja_!" He gasped, hiding his own shame as best he could. "Here, I can put my own clothes on, thank you for the help, really." He chuckled nervously, holding out his hands to accept the parcel of clothing.

"Oh. Alright." She smiled, though seemed obviously disappointed. (What the hell was with this woman!) Tino received the clothes and began the task of dressing his own person.

It took very little time for Tino to pull on the dark green trousers and shuffle himself into the light green tunic. It was such nice fabric! Like some fancy kind of cotton! It was soft and smooth to the touch and the new shoes he was supplied with were equally as comfortable. People in Oz really could appreciate nice, comfortable clothes couldn't they?

"Hurry hurry." Elizaveta gently scolded from outside the doorway. "You must come to meet the Wizard. But he does not like having his patience tried." She cooed.

Not wanting to anger the Great and Terrible Wizard who would be sending him home Tino quickly dashed from the bathroom, still cinching his belt, and excitedly (if not a little nervously) followed Elizaveta to the door stopping only momentarily to stare at the lion. "Goodbye Berwald. I'll never forget you." He promised and accompanied the impatient maid out the door, Hanatamago on his heels. He noticed that somehow someone had gotten a light green little bow around the fluffy critter's neck. He didn't know that he had left in his wake a very melancholy lion.

On the way to the throne room he passed Siguard and Mathias sitting in the lobby chatting. Upon seeing him they leaped up to say their heartfelt goodbyes. That they could never forget each other; that they wanted to say goodbye in case they didn't see each other again between the present and the time that the Wizard would be returning Tino to Helsinki.

After reluctantly pulling away from their hugs Tino allowed Elizaveta who grab him by the sleeve of his tunic. No more dawdling! The Wizard was waiting! And he hated when people didn't have enough respect to be prompt apparently!

The maid dragged him (rather roughly) to the throne room where she quickly went about tidying him up. "Remember to bow your head when he addresses you. Say 'yes sir' and 'no sir' and thank him for everything." She reminded him to keep track of his manners.

"Hana?" He asked, looking down at the dog.

"Oh no, you can't take him in with you. You have to go alone. Don't worry. The Wizard is wise; he will know what needs to be done." And with a final peck on the cheek she opened the door and threw him in!

###

The room was awe inspiring. The ceiling was high and vaulted and lit by the thousands of windows around them. Everything was made of green marble and there were emerald inlay in everything. Sitting in the center of the room before a great expanse of tapestries sat a huge, magnificent throne, but that was not what consumed Tino entire attention. It was the giant, great big, bodiless head that hovered above the throne, emanating an ominous glow.

The little Finn could only stare up at the being with his mouth agape. When he had imagined the Wizard he'd imagined some old man with a knee-length beard and a big floppy Gandalf hat! THAT'S WHAT A WIZARD WHO WAS GREAT AND WISE AND TERRIBLE SHOULD LOOK LIKE! But what he was staring into now was more than intimidating. The young man felt his knees knocking together and his breath catching in his throat. THIS was Oz the Great and Terrible.

The bulbous head spent those moments that Tino was trapped in brain-farting-surprise just staring at the small blond, raising an eyebrow here, an eyelid there, as if it were perplexed by his audience's behavior. Finally it broke the silence.

"I am Oz the Great and Terrible!" The voice rumbled, not from the head, but throughout the entire room. Tino could not pinpoint the very source of the Wizard's words, but knew they were strong enough to rattle his teeth! (Or was that fear causing the rattling?) Yes Tino was quite aware that this must be the Wizard Oz.

"You try my patience. Who are you and what do you seek?" Boomed the voice. Remembering his manners Tino inclined his head. His tongue felt thick and his mouth felt dry as he tried to bring the words out and push them passed his trembling lips.

"I-I am Tino, th-th-the small and meek, s-sir." He humbled himself. "I-I need your help and I came all this way from the land of the Munchkins to see you."

The head seemed to bob around in deep contemplation before it changed the subject, rather harshly, on the Finn. "Where did you get that Iron Cross?" The jabbed, as though it were suspicious of Tino trying to pull some kind of trick on him.

"Feliciano, the Warlock of the North, gave it to me to protect me after my house fell on the Warlock of the East and smooshed him." Tino confessed, shrinking back under the Wizard's critical gaze.

"And the marks on your cheeks?"

"Feliciano kissed me to put a spell on me before he sent me here to you, sir."

The eyes bore a hole through Tino, but he must have said the magic words… the truth. "You have been honest with me. What is it you wish of Oz the Great and Terrible?"

Tino released the breath he'd been holding in and clutched at his still fluttering heart. He was going home!

"Sir, please, send me back home to Helsinki where my Aunt is? You're country is beautiful and I've made some of the best friends I could ever have while I was here, but it's not home and my Aunt has to be worried sick. We're the only family each other has." He answered in earnest and speaking only the truth. It seemed the Wizard could see through lies?

The great head shifted around, its eyes peering all over the room as though it were in search of something before it finally stopped and stared directly into Tino. "Why should I do this for you?" Inquired the voice. … What? What did the Wizard mean by that!

"Because you're strong and I'm not. Because you're a great wizard with fantastical magical powers and I'm just one small no-nothing kid who's spent his entire life in a small grey house in the countryside outside of Helsinki, Finland. I know snow and ice in the winter and sweet flowers and grasses in the summer and how to start a sauna and cooking dinners with Aunt Katyusha and that those things are HOME, but what I don't know is how to get back to them from here!" Tino babbled frantically. "I'm helpless!"

"But you were not so helpless that you couldn't destroy the Warlock of the East."

"That just happened! It was an accident! I wasn't trying to!" The Finn defended.

"I suppose you couldn't have been trying to. If you had been trying it would have been a poor attempt. You failed."

Tino didn't totally understand what the Wizard meant by this, and it must have been evident in his expression.

"The Warlock of the East that you 'smooshed' (as you so eloquently put it) is not dead. He survived your 'smoosh'ing and is still posing a threat to the Emerald City and all of Oz. Here is what I will tell you. You have no right to ask me to send you back to frozen Helsinki or to expect I would do it for nothing. I do not know how it works in Helsinki but here when you desire something you must give something in return. If you help me I will help you." Scolded the voice, making Tino feel all of two inches tall before the stern face of the… well it's really all just face isn't it?

"What must I do?" Tino whispered. He had no idea what it was that he could do for someone with Oz's power. What could he do that 'the Great and Terrible' couldn't?

"Kill the Warlock of the East."

"I can't do that!" Tino wailed in surprise! The son of a bitch had survived a god damned HOUSE falling on him! What was Tino supposed to do to stop someone with enough power to make the greatest Wizard of them all feel threatened!

"You weakened him considerably with that 'smoosh'ing." GOD could the nit-pick let it the hell go? Okay. Smooshing wasn't a word. Tino'd remember it for the future. "As well you wear the Iron Cross. It possesses a great charm over it. There is but one threat to the peace that I have worked so hard to build in these countries and when you bring me back proof that this threat has been dissolved I will gladly send you home to Helsinki… but not before."

Tino could sob! He wanted to pull his hair out and break down on the floor. "But I've never killed anything! I mean, not that I know of, sure I've smoo- **squished** some insects in the past, but never any **complex** forms of life. And how can I do it if even YOU with all your power can't?" Tino started to sob. Maybe this hard ass would prove to be like Gandalf and give him a powerful cloak or **SOMETHING** to make the task easier. … Not that there's anything easy with the idea of having to **KILL** someone!

"I do not know, nor is it my problem, but it is my reply to your request. Feel grateful that I have agreed to have an audience with you at all. Until the Warlock is truly dead you will not see your Aunt again. But remember that the Warlock has become wicked, and he is enough of a danger to the peace that he ought to be killed… you would be saving many lives and liberating many more. Now remove yourself from my sight and do not ask to speak with me again until you have completed this task."

"Y-Yes… thank you for speaking with me." Not that the giant bulbous douche bag deserved any thanks. Tino dejectedly shuffled out of the throne room and the first thing he did? Reach out to embrace Hanatamago. He was not going home. He would be trapped in Oz forever. How EVER could he kill a Warlock that even the most powerful Wizard in existence could not stop and who survived having a house drop on him AND fizzling away in the sun! He couldn't do it. He couldn't complete his task. He cried into the curly white fur of his little companion, who seemed to comprehend his owner's despair and lapped at the pearly tears as they dripped from his face.

Elizaveta reappeared after about a half hour of Tino's self-pity party. "Not what you wanted to hear Sweetheart?" She cooed gently, her smile missing in this moment.

"N-No." Tino sobbed, wiping his face with the heel of his palm. He began to tell her of his plight but found her finger planted against his lips to halt him.

"Not here Sweetheart. Your friends are all congregated in your room. You can tell us all there." She soothed, kissing his forehead and taking him by the hand to return him to his friends.

Once there he told them all of the Wizard's impossible task. This didn't bode over well with them. They were sorry, but could do nothing for Tino but comfort him. Mathias, though, was a little more vocal in suggesting that it was unfair and pointing out that a 'no' would have almost been better as then Tino at least didn't have to think that maybe he still could if he could complete a task that no one person could feasibly do alone.

"Quiet yourself." The woodsman scolded. "While it may not be fair we are still guests in his palace and must be respectful. It'll be your turn to see him tomorrow Mathias. If you had a brain in your head you'd know not to go spouting off in such a way. Remember your manners tomorrow." Siguard had a point. Just because Tino was hurt didn't mean he could drag his friends down from their more attainable wishes. They spent the day doing very little other than wandering around and examining corridors of the palace that were open to guests.

###

The next morning it was Eduard who came to collect the Wizard's audience. The scarecrow had little need to bathed and dressed and combed to go in front of the throne room. He was not human.

Because of Tino's description the day before (and because he was brainless) the Scarecrow had not the same fear of the big, bulbous head. He bowed politely as Siguard had demanded he do and waited for the Wizard to address him.

"I am Oz the Great and Terrible." Boomed the voice. "Who are you and what do you seek?"

Mathias, with no apprehensions, professed; "I am only a scarecrow with a head full of straw. I've come all this way with Tino in hopes that you could fill my head with a brain so I could be just as smart or worthwhile as any other man in your kingdom." It seemed simple enough, didn't it?

"Why should I do this for you?" Quipped the giant head.

"Because you're the smartest in all of Oz and no one else can help me."

"In return for nothing I give you nothing. However, if it is a brain you seek you shall have it when you have returned to me with proof that the Warlock of the East is dead. Then and only then will I stuff your head with some brains."

"… But you asked Tino to do that…"

"I don't care who does it so long as it is done! It is not my problem who does it! Now remove yourself from my sight and don't return to me until you have earned the brains you desire."

Mathias thanked the (green faced, bug-eyed, douche bag) wizard for his time and was swept off to tell his experience to his friends about the Wizard needing a heart about as badly as Siguard did!

###

Once again Eduard came in the morning to collect the next person to go before the Wizard. Siguard deposited his axe on his chair and stiffly followed the young soldier to the throne room. He felt no reason to be in awe. He had no heart to have fear stricken into. But, perhaps, as the Scarecrow had described the Wizard as being without a heart he would understand Siguard's plight and aid him.

"I am Oz, the Great and Terrible." Boomed the head (in no surprise) to Siguard. "Who are you and what do you seek?"

"I am Siguard the Woodsman, made of Tin. Because of this I have no heart and pray only that you grant me one so that I may love as other men do."

"Why should I do this?" blinked the head.

"Because I ask it, and you alone have the power to make it so."

"If indeed you want a heart you must earn it. I task you with aiding Tino and the Scarecrow in destroying the Warlock of the East. When you have done this you will receive the kindest, most loving heart in all the land. Now go from my sight and don't return until you have done this."

Unsurprised and undaunted the woodsman returned to his friends and peered into the increasingly nervous lion. "I have a feeling that we know what he's going to want you to do." He deadpanned. Berwald gulped. He hoped that maybe he could receive a table spoon of courage before being sent out, with the rest to be paid after. It would certainly make the quest easier. But he swallowed this anxiety. He was the lord of beasts! "Dun worry. When I see'm I'll roar and make'm 'fraid. 'Nd I'll roll his head 'round the room 'til he grants our wishes. Dun fear." He breathed, finding confidence.

However, come morning when Elizaveta came to dress and collect him he found he was barely only clinging to that raw nerve and by the time he was thrust in front of the great head that it was all but gone. He had only the courage left to speak after the Wizard had spoken his 'I am the great and blah blah blah' schpeel.

"'M Berwald. The lion." He gulped. "I fear m'ny things. I'm lookin' for courage so that I can be of help t'Tino and t'be the great beast that men say I am." He mumbled, shuffling back from the glowing cranium.

"Why should I give you courage?"

"Because yer the most p'werful Wizard 'nd the only one who can make m'brave in order t'help Tino on th' quest you gave'em."

"Bring me proof that the Warlock of the East is dead and you shall have that courage. But if the Warlock continues to live you will continue to be a coward. Now go."

Berwald was more than just a little angry at this. He didn't want the courage for his own selfish whims, he wanted to be of help and to serve Tino in this quest. But he feared his coward's heart would betray him to the Finn.

"OUT!" Boomed the voice and, startled, Berwald made haste from the room and dashed to his friends waiting beyond the doors. None were surprised to hear the lion's account of things and so Tino flopped, in defeat, to the floor.

"Now what'll we do?" He groaned into his hands and was only a little started when Berwald sat himself at his side.

"We go east." He growled. A fire was lit within Berwald. He looked ready to charge something and rip its guts out! The Wizard was great and terrible. If the Wizard wanted that damn Warlocks head so that Tino could get home? The lion would do it. Tino had just given him, in the past few days, the joy of friendship uninhibited by flinches and yelps. Tino wasn't afraid of him anymore and Tino trusted him. He'd never had such a deep relationship with someone. Mathias' friendship was valued, yes, but he had no brain to fear Berwald with, he had never had to earn the fool's trust. Siguard had no heart to care one way or another. But Tino had been afraid, and that fear had been overcome and the beast possessed a great sense of closeness to the young alien. He felt terrible for Tino. He was willing to do whatever he had to in order to make this right. He just hoped his cowardice wouldn't get in the way.

"I'll go with you." He said to Tino. "Even if m'fraid t'kill the Warlock."

"I'll go too." Crowed Mathias. "Even if I won't be much help, what with being such a fool."

"I'll accompany you as well." Siguard nodded. "Even if I don't have the heart to kill the Warlock. Together we'll get through this, or together we will fail."

"Well, either way at least we're all still together." Offered the optimistic scarecrow

Tino was deeply touched by them and, crying, he hugged each and every one of them, even Berwald (much to the lion's blushing delight).

###

The next morning Elizaveta and Eduard raised them all early. Siguard sharpened his axe on a grind stone then refilled his oiling can as Mathias stuffed himself with fresh straw and Elizaveta mended a popped seam in his neck that was making his head crane sideways. The two helpful citizens of the Emerald City packed many good things to eat in Tino's basket and bid them all a fond goodbye and heart-felt well-wishes. They prayed only that the group entered and passed through the perilous land of the Winkies safely.

_Voi Luoja: _Finnish for_ Oh My God!_

Te jó ég!: Hungarian for Oh my goodness!


End file.
